Stingue Works and Drafts
by FlipSideofC
Summary: Stingue goodness of all sorts
1. Near Death

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

Well, obviously there just needs to be some upcoming chapter where one of them gets very badly hurt, so we can see some Stingue goodness (but happy ending ok pls Mashima?).

Big battle. Sting hurt. Passed out in a puddle of blood, although it's not all his, but it looks like it. Rogue turns white, screaming. The others have never seen him lose it like that before.

"Sting!" Rogue runs to him, collapses next to him, in tears. The others fetch Wendy. Rogue can't even begin to imagine life without his partner. He gathers him in his arms, hugging him tightly and cries. He realizes that he's just lost the most important part of his life. With his light gone, the shadows start to react to his despair.

"Rogue, can't breathe here". Rogue blinks. Did Sting just…? Rogue loosens his grip a bit and looks down on Sting, hardly believing his eyes. "S…sting"?

Sting flashes a weak grin. "Hey, do you think we could hug when I don't have a hole in my stomach"?

Rogue just stares at him and Sting notices his tears. "Rogue"?

"I thought…"

Wendy arrives and patches Sting up. They bring him back and puts him to bed. Wendy says Rogue should keep an eye on him.

Rogue goes to bed next to Sting. He's relieved and exhausted. Sting wakes up later as Rogue is having a nightmare.  
"Oi Rogue"?  
Rogue is whimpering Sting's name so he assumes it could be about him dying. Sting tries to wake Rogue up with little success. Rogue ends up hugging him and then suddenly kisses him. Huh…? Sting is a bit surprised, but the idea of pushing his partner away is not even entering his mind. Rogue is asleep, but the kiss is very nice nevertheless. Rogue then snuggles into Sting and breathes normally. "Well honestly", Sting mutters.

Rogue wakes up and looks straight into Sting's face. Whoa! When did he…? Rogue is half ontop of Sting, so he realizes it must be his own doing. Sting's arm is around him though, so perhaps he doesn't mind? Or? Rogue tries to move away, when Sting grabs him harder and wakes up.

"Goodmorning", he mumbles and kisses Rogue briefly. Rogue turns scarlet and stares at him.

"Now you mind? You were all over me yesterday, so I assumed you liked it".  
"Wh… I…"  
"No? Ah, sorry."  
"No! I mean… I do… I just didn't know you'd…"  
Sting grins. "Ah good. Let's practice". Rogue barely has time to react before Sting's lips are on his. Gods.. it's wonderful. They kiss for a long time, only pausing to gasp for breath.


	2. Teamwork

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

[Just in case anyone wonders about the shoe thing there's an explanation at the end.]

I like the new Sabertooth spinoff (hey anything containing Sting), but frankly I was hoping for way more Sting/Rogue in it. I mean it's supposedly about the *twin dragons*, so let's see some more Sting/Rogue (platonic or hints of Stingue) in the upcoming chapters, pretty please?

This one has some light not-too-graphic lemon at the end, just in case someone wants to avoid that.

Sting and Rogue are at Fairy Tail after a job. As usual there's a party going on. People comment on their flawless teamwork. Sting is in high spirits. Mira makes them sing a karaoke (or the FT version of that) song for two. She says it's about light and dark, so Sting thinks it's appropriate and agrees. The text is actually quite suggestive and Rogue narrows his glare on Mira. Sting notices Rogue is a bit uncomfortable and therefore automatically goes all out to hog the attention.

They later get roped in on a contest when Sting comments that Gray should know something about Natsu as they are partners. Sting and Rogue effortlessly beat the regular partners in knowing details about the other. Natsu says it's cheating - since they live together they will automatically know more. Mira then makes them go against Alsack and Bisca. They are to raise the other shoe like they do at weddings (*). Alsack and Bisca rock this but Sting and Rogue both get all theirs right as well. Alsack and Bisca then finally make a mistake and Makarov is trying to come up with a final question for Sting and Rogue.

"So…" Cana says, smiling in a way that should make people nervous. "Final question. If you guys were in a relationship, who would top?"  
Quite a number of people have no idea what she means, although those that do grin, and Sting and Rogue have never heard of the term, but based on Cana's suggestive leer they get it. After a seconds' hesitation they both lift Sting's shoe and the crowd goes wild. Rogue looks a bit disturbed so Sting hogs the light again.

"And Sabertooth wins again!"  
"Congratulations", Mira smiles, "it must be nice to be so close".  
Sting's eyebrows twich and Rogue glares at her, as they automatically draw closer to the other, but away from her.  
"Come on Rogue I need a drink".

Later in their room, which they obviously share, they lie in bed. Both are wide awake.  
"That was quite a competion", Sting says.  
Rogue mumbles an affirmative and Sting falls silent.  
"H…hey Rogue…. have you ever… uh…"  
"Yes", Rogue says calmly.  
"Because at the competition, you…"  
"Yes."  
"Rogue…can I…?"  
"Yes"  
"You don't know what I was going to say!" Sting exclaims.  
"Yes I do".

"Y…you sure?" Sting says, with a lower voice, now closer to him.  
"Yes", Rogue whispers.  
Sting tentatively presses his lips against his and they slowly try it out for a while. The kisses turn more urgent and deep and they both groan. They touch and try to get as close to the other as possible. Both are hard as stone and trembling when they break the kiss.

"Sting…" Rogue pants. ".. I…."  
Sting touches Rogue and he groans, trying to pull him closer. Sting plays with the shaft for a while, curious, but they both know they won't last long this time. Sting takes it into his mouth and Rogue loses it almost immediately. Rogue then attends to Sting. They fall asleep tangled together.

(*) no idea if this is something that is done abroad, but where I live this is a very popular game at weddings (or parties). The two getting married are seated with their backs against the other, so they can't see what the other is doing. They both remove their shoes and they each have their own shoe and their partner's shoe, one in each hand, which they then lift to answer "me" or "my partner". The wedding guests, or someone designated, asks them questions, such as "who cooks dinner most often?", "who snores?", to determine if they agree with and/or know each other.

(**) and just in case you're not mind-readers like Rogue, here's what they were going to say:  
Have you ever thought about us doing things like that?  
Because at the competition you said I'd top.  
Yes, that's how I usually imagine it - and I think I would feel most comfortable with that.  
Rogue, can I kiss you?  
Yes.


	3. Just the alcohol, right?

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

Contains some lemon.

Sting and Rogue were both raised in small towns by slightly homofobic parents. They met in college, became best friends and moved to the city together to study and work. They have been living together for a long time, but neither would admit to being in love with the other. When they are drunk they end up touching more and more though, pretending to joke around or help the other home. They take it further and further, but they both pretend they have forgotten the next day.

Sting is attempting to chat up a girl but Rogue distracts him and she leaves. When they stumble home drunk Sting says it's Rogue's fault he's not getting laid. They giggle and joke around.

"Let me make it up to you", Rogue says.

"I doubt you can help me with that", Sting scoffs although he definitely wants Rogue to do just that. "But feel free to try".

Rogue opens Sting's pants and strokes him while Sting moans. Rogue's hands still.

"D…don't stop dammit", Sting pants.

Rogue chuckles and then sucks him greedily. Sting yells and groans and comes hard in Rogue's mouth.

"Shit Rogue you're good at that", Sting croaks. "I am better though", he says cockily.

"Prove it", Rogue says and Sting does just that.

They lie panting afterwards staring at the ceiling.

The next day they are both disgusted with themselves and wow never to do it again. Just the alcohol, it's just the alcohol, they tell themselves. It happens again though - and again. Sometimes they just sleep in each others' arms, sometimes they touch and kiss, sometimes they go further and then much further. One night they can't help themselves and Rogue fucks Sting. They both come screaming, clutching each other. Sting fucks Rogue as well. They usually take turns.

Sting desperately gets a girlfriend who is bemused to notice he screams Rogue's name when he comes. When they lie in bed (his for once, they are usually at her place) one day she asks "who is Rogue?"

"Huh?"

"Who is Rogue?"

"He's my flatmate, why?" Sting replies, confused and a bit on edge. Why does she have to talk about Rogue? He tries his best not to think about him when he's with her but especially in bed he can't help it. Sleeping with others is never the same now that he knows what it's like - it doesn't feel a fraction of what being inside Rogue does …or having Rogue inside him…feeling Rogue's cock move inside him, flesh slapping together… oh *gods* don't think about that now.

"Oh…" the girl blushes. So that's why they almost never go to his place… Sting has mentioned his flatmate several times, but never his name.

"Is he good-looking?"

"Huh?"

"Is Rogue good-looking?"

"Why are we talking about Rogue?" Sting complains.

"Just answer the question."

"I suppose… yes he's good-looking."

"Is he nice?"

"Yes!"

"A good friend?"

"The best."

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"No…"

"Boyfriend?"

"No! Why?"

"Oh no reason." Sting's eyebrows twitch.

"Well I am off to work."

When she leaves, Rogue enters and Sting looks a bit flustered. Rogue avoids looking at him and nods to the girl, who narrows her eyes. Taking them in she sighs. Oh well…he's cute, but playing second has never amused her that much.

"You must be Rogue, Sting talks about you a lot."

Rogue starts. "Uh…hi." Sting looks annoyed.

"Well I am off. Sting, it was nice knowing you." Sting looks confused.

"Oh…and Rogue…" she winks, "Sting screams your name in bed. .time. and also he says he loves you in his sleep. By—e."

Sting's face heats up and he just looks straight at the door, refusing to turn his head. Rogue is red in the face as well.

"I …uh…"

Sting quickly walks off to his room, feeling his throat clog up. He sits on the bed, trying to get his shit together. Rogue enters and stands in front of him.

"Is it true?" Sting is not replying.

"Is it true?"

"Yes godammit!" Sting yells. "Gods… I've been trying to… I can't… shit Rogue", he whispers brokenly.

Rogue kisses him and they desperately grasp at each other, tumbling into bed, lips not leaving the other.

"I love you too", Rogue mumbles. Sting makes a strangled noice.

"Rogue… I love you so damn much. I know it's wrong but I don't care. I don't care anymore."

"Me neither. Eternal damnation is fine by me."

Sting laughs. They grin and kiss and touch. For once they are sober - and they don't have any regrets the next day.

They send the girl flowers. She smiles slightly. Those dorks.


	4. Weisslogia & Skiadrum ship Stingue

Well, they totally would…

AU obviously.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

%%%

Weisslogia and Skiadrum are neighbours since a couple of years. Their kids Sting and Rogue hit it off immediately and are now the best of friends, inseperable.

Weisslogia and Skiadrum sit outside the house drinking coffee, enjoying the beautiful weather and talking. Sting and Rogue come home from school, Sting yells hi and Rogue waves. They dump their stuff and then suddenly decide to go swimming, seemingly without even having to talk. Skiadrum shakes his head and smiles.

"They are good kids."

"The best", Weisslogia agrees.

They both look fondly at their sons, enjoying the water in the pond nearby, laughing and joking, close together. Skiadrum frowns a little, deep in thought.

"They can always adopt", Weisslogia offers.

Skiadrum smiles.


	5. Prank

Well…Rogue blushes almost constantly in this one…

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

%%%

Sabertooth decides to play a prank on Sting as punishment for something he did [haven't figured out what yet, use your imagination]. Rogue is not very happy about it but the rest manage to make him promise to help. It's only later Rogue realizes he shouldn't have made that promise before knowing what they had planned. It turns out Rogue is instrumental to the prank. They are going to convince Sting that he and Rogue are married and have kids and that he's lost his memory. Rogue groans. Not only does he have to act married - however one does that - he also has to take care of kids. The kids are apparantly relatives of Orga. He got the prank idea babysitting them as they look a little like miniatures of Sting and Rogue.

All members of Sabertooth are in on the prank. They are getting enthustiatic about it in fact. They manage to get Jason to arrange fake old issues of Sorcerer Weekly, which are authentic in part but with modified articles on the wedding and birth of the kids. They arrange some photos, wedding rings… Rogue is flabbergasted at their willingness to play a simple prank. He thought it would just be something small. They are a bit annoyed at Rogue's reluctance to help. Even Lector and Fro think it's a good idea, for some reason. Turns out Minerva told them it could lead to them realizing their feelings and they are all for that.

Rufus tries to come up with the most important part, how Sting and Rogue got together, but his ideas make Rogue shiver. They are just so….wrong. Rogue finally tells Rufus that they suck - there's no way he and Sting would have gotten together that way. Rufus smirks internally. "Ok fine, you know him best. How would it have happened then?"

Rogue gives the matter some thought. First he considers that they could have gotten stuck in a cave or storm or something, and that this lead to them talking and realizing their feelings. Or they realized it when one of them was badly hurt. Or that one of them got really jealous when the other got a girlfriend. All of these scenarios could work, but they lack …something. Rogue decides that they had a guild party, Sting got drunk and then kissed him. They both then realized they wanted to keep on doing that. They kept it a secret for a while but then someone saw them and they have been official since then. Rufus thinks the story lacks romance, but grudgingly agrees. It's not as if Rogue has contributed anything else.

They don't have to modify their home too much. They just move their beds into one room. Minerva then hands Rogue a couple of bottles of lube. Rogue blinks confused before flushing bright red. He quickly stuffs them into the nightstand to avoid looking at them, although he later realizes he should empty half of one out. It still makes him blush - and makes him think too much.

They have to drop the kids, as their parents refuse to let the guild borrow them. Orga mutters about that, but relents.

Sting is on a short mission with Yukino, who is very much in on the prank. When they approach town, Yukino yells and Sting looks that way, then all turns black. When he comes to, he's in Sabertooth's infirmary, with a few guildmembers looking at him worriedly… and why is Rogue holding his hand? How ill had he been? The guildmembers are all relieved he's ok and say they'll leave Sting with his husband. Sting blinks. "Husband?

Minerva frowns, looking at him like he's a moron, speaking slowly like he's retarded. "Yes, your husband, Rogue." Sting looks a bit confused.  
"Uhm…"  
"Does your head hurt?" Rogue asks, concerned, brushing his bangs up. Sting reddens.  
"Rogue?"  
"Yes?" Rogue manages to just look like he's worried for his husband, although still being Rogue (Minerva is impressed)  
"A…are we married?"  
Rogue frowns. "Yes… you don't remember?" Rogue manages to look slightly hurt at this, while still concerned for Sting (Minerva is impressed again).  
"Uh… sorry. I… I think I hit my head."  
"What's the last thing you remember?"  
"The mission with Yukino… apprehending a thief".  
"Yukino, when was that?"  
"1 or 2 years ago?"  
"2 years?!" Sting gawkes. "Rogue… how long have we been together?"  
"We got married about 6 months ago, but we got together a year before that, so 1.5 years. So if you lost 2 years… you don't remember anything?"  
"I'm sorry Rogue, I'm sure it'll come back to me soon."

Sting obviously considers it could be a prank, but at least at first glance when he's groggy everything points at it being true. Literally everyone supports the story, even Lector and Frosch…and Rogue. The story about how they got together is plausible actually. He could totally see that happening. He just really wishes he could remember…

Back home Sting finds the lube and looks at Rogue, who blushes.  
"R…rogue, do we…?" Rogue nods, still red in the face. Sting looks pained and hugs Rogue suddenly.  
"I… I don't remember! Shit…we finally sleep together and I don't remember!"

Rogue aches to tell Sting it's a prank but right now he can't and besides what did Sting mean by "finally"?

"Do…do you remember anything about us? Any details?"  
"No…" Sting murmurs, still looking a bit sad. "I mean, I don't remember us doing anything…like that. Not that I didn't want to. I mean…we were pretty close… and you're kind of hot… and I do care about you. A lot." Rogue flushes a bit more. "So …I got drunk… and then just jumped you?"

"No, you kissed me and told me you loved me. I kissed you back and told you I loved you too - and that's how we got together." Sting frowns and asks Rogue tons of questions.

Sting's brain later starts working and he notices lots of things don't add up. He then overhears Orga and Rufus.

Sting says he needs help remembering and proceeds to kiss Rogue, pulling him to bed. Sting thought Rogue would stop him quickly and confess about the prank, but apparantly not. Well then… They kiss for a long time. Neither wants to stop. They deepen the kiss and both let their hands wander. Sting would really be happy continuing, but they should probably come clean first.

"Sorry Rogue… this feels like the first time for me. I think I need to jolt my memory a bit more."

Sting brings out the lube and start to pull Rogue's pants down. Rogue flushes bright red again and for a moment when Rogue does nothing Sting starts to think he won't. Rogue finally stops him though, eyes narrowing. "You know", he says.

Sting grins slightly. "What do you mean, dear husband?"  
"Sorry", Rogue mumbles, looking embarrassed.

"Seriously Rogue, please tell me you didn't design the wedding rings? Or the wedding? Cause really? Actually the only plausible part is how we got together."  
"Ah…that was my idea."  
"That's a relief. And when we get married, the rings will be way cooler." Rogue flushes.


	6. Importance of Light

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

%%%

Rogue has gone missing on a mission. The other Sabertooth member with him is found dead. Sting is sad about that and very worried about Rogue. Frosch was home with Lector.

In a council meeting someone says they have received reports Rogue's body has been found in the north. Sting unconsciously shatters some metal and turns white. Makarov however notices that someone is looking for Sting's reaction and looks smug, so later he seeks Sting out. Sting is hunched over in his office, looking hollow and bereft and it's quite obvious he's been crying. Makarov says he doesn't want to give false hope but it could be the report was falsified.

Sabertooth and Fairy Tail join forces and they manage to track Rogue down. He's been captured to drain shadow magic for a spell and Rogue's body has all but turned to shadow.

The bad guy turns when he sees Sting, who yells Rogue's name. When the baddie is going to blast Sting however, Rogue somehow finds the strength to intercept the attack to protect Sting and all but kills the baddie. Rogue is vanishing and Sting runs to him, pleading with him to return. The others look on as Sting falls to his knees, crying, trying to hold on to the swirling shadows. Sting is pleading and crying, while sobbing his heart out. "Please Rogue you can't leave me I need you please don't go I can't go on without you I love you I can't do this without you."

Sting's anguish is heartbreaking to watch and most have tears in their eyes. After a while someone notices that Rogue seems to soldify. While Sting sobs Rogue ends up solid in his arms, resting his head on Sting's shoulder. He's not in good shape but he's alive. Everyone is amazed. Levy says that according to research this is not supposed to be possible.

Wendy wants to look at Rogue's wounds but he doesn't want to let go of Sting and Sting is just as reluctant. After a while they manage to separate enough so Rogue's head is in Sting's lap, while they clutch each others' hands. After healing Rogue somewhat they agree they need to leave. Sting carries Rogue himself.

At a nearby inn where they stayed the night before, Sting brings Rogue to his room. Wendy works some more on him and Makarov asks a few questions. Sting says Rogue needs to rest but Rogue says it's ok. He says a member of the council was in on this and he visted 3 days before they arrived. Makarov has his suspiscions confirmed.

"Also…how did you manage to come back? It's supposed to be impossible."

"I…I don't know. Everything was black but I could hear Sting calling me and crying… I wanted to go to him…so… I came back. I followed the light."

"The light? Did you see a light?"

"Sting is… Sting is my light", Rogue murmurs, eyelids drooping.

Sting says Rogue needs to sleep now. Once they are alone, he climbs in next to him. With the other close, they manage to sleep. Wendy finds them tangled together in the morning. They stay close all the way back, never letting the other out of sight. Levy and Makarov decide it's miraculous - probably a combination of their bond and Sting's holy attribute magic.

Later when they are back home and no longer sleep in the same room, Sting has nightmares and Rogue tries to wake him up. Sting clutches at him.

"I am right here Sting. I am not going anywhere."

"Let's never go on separate missions again", Sting murmurs.

"Deal", Rogue smiles.

"I can't lose you Rogue. I just can't."

"You won't. We'll always be together."

Sting shudders. "One day…you'll… someone…"

"I have already found that someone." Sting looks up. "I love you too idiot", Rogue says fondly.

Sting presses his lips against his and they kiss for a long time, feeling happy.

%%%

Omake.

Minerva surprises them when they kiss in the guildmaster's office shortly afterwards. They both look at her with wide eyes and Rogue automatically melts into shadows. Sting gives an anquished yell though so he immediately comes back and hugs Sting.

"I am here! I was just a little embarrassed. I am here! Don't worry!"

They hug and kiss again, not caring that Minerva is still standing there. She rolls her eyes. Twats.

%%%

Based on headcanon that Sting will somehow bring back Rogue from the shadows. Hoping that will happen in the manga…


	7. Switch

This one contains some lemon, although it's not too graphic. Also - cliché alert (goes for all my fics really).

I have noted while posting these drafts that Rogue seems to blush almost constantly… Well, at least it's a good look on him.

And somewhat nose-related *again*… no excuse for that.

All hail Stingue, the ship that finally made me fall *hard* to the yaoi side. I have wondered why on earth I wasn't too into it before, but now I know why - if both guys are damn attractive it works just great :-)

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC).

%%%

Rogue gets turned into a girl due to a spell while on a joint mission with Fairy Tail (that he took while Sting was busy on a solo mission). They return to the guild to report. Gajeel finds Rogue's situation so hilarious he's gasping for breath. Rogue glares at him.

"Buwhahaha, so Ryos-chan, do you think your master will like you more now… or less?"

Rogue turns red in embarrassment and anger and soon they are in an all-out battle, which is of course involving most of Fairy Tail. Sting, who came to fetch Rogue so they could travel back to Sabertooth together, enters the guild. Sting can smell Rogue close but can't see him at first glance. Sting realizes he can't join the fight before he plays master, so he moves to greet Makarov.

"Sting-kun…. welcome"

"Makarov-san", Sting nods in greeting.

"Sting, I have some …bad news regarding Rogue…"

Sting frowns. He knows Rogue is alive as he could smell him. Maybe he's hurt?

"I have been assured the spell is not permanent, but we don't know how to reverse it yet and…"

"What spell?! What happened? Where is Rogue!?" Sting asks worridly.

The fight nearby ends with someone being tossed hard right into Sting, who is not paying enough attention in his worry. They tumble to the ground, tangled together. Sting groans and tries to get up, pushing slightly off the projectile. His hands encounter something soft and he stares straight into glaring red eyes. Familiar red eyes… in a flushed face… which is kind of familiar as well. Awfully cute though. And she smells good. Sting frowns. He is missing something important here.

" . ", the projectile grinds out.

Huh, the voice is familiar as well.

"Ah I see your master is happy to see you Rogue", Gajeel giggles.

Sting looks at Gajeel. Rogue? His gaze flashes back to the girl beneath him, who is still glaring at him. His brain finally catches up with him and he stares at his partner with wide eyes.

"R…Rogue!?"

The girl looks pointedly at his hand, which is still clutching hi…her breast. Sting scrambles off Rogue.

"What the hell is going on?!"

Once Makarov and the rest are done explaining they agree to get in contact soon again to compare notes and see if they can figure out a solution. Sting and Rogue go back to Sabertooth. Rogue insists they continue exactly as before and that Sting is to treat him…her as if nothing is different. Sting does try. It's a bit distracting though and they both find normal things like sleeping in the same room is torture, as well as every action which involves physical contact. Rogue is having a hard time dealing with his new body. While he admits to himself he's always found Sting attractive he's never had these… urges before.

Rogue tries to explore her new body to figure out how it works. Sting interrupts and suggests he could help with that. Rogue is initially not very keen on the idea but Sting says "hey it's just me", so Rogue lets him. They are both embarassed and hesitant in the beginning, but that changes quite quickly. They continue their newfound physical relationship and it doesn't take them long to start sleeping together.

Makarov contacts them and says they have found a counterspell and they all go to Porlyusica. Sting and Rogue drag their feet a bit. Porlyusica says she can't perform the spell though and all look confused.

"What do you mean you can't?" Makarov says, confused. "You just told me…"

"The girl is pregnant. I can do the spell, but if I turn her back now it would kill the child."

Sting looks flabbergasted and Rogue looks dazed. Gajeel falls over howling with laughter. Natsu looks bewildered. Lucy smiles slightly.

"Congratulations" she says to Rogue, who looks at her like she's just woken him up.

"Uh…thanks."

"So what are you going to name him or her?" Lucy asks, turning to Sting as well, seeing as no one else seems to be capable of any conversation.

"W…wait… " Natsu starts to slowly grasp this.

"Uhm… we… will have to discuss that…" Sting mumbles, still looking shell-shocked.

"You knocked Rogue up!?" Natsu finally splutters out. Sting and Rogue turn scarlet.

They make their way back to their house, as Makarov suggests they need to talk. They agree that they should wait until Rogue's given birth before they turn him back. While none of them had thought about having kids before, being young and unattached, they both feel they want it. They settle more into their relationship, now that they know the situation will continue for a while. Turns out, they are having twins.

Sting turns facing Rogue, breath against his ear, making him shiver. "Feeling frustrated tonight?" Rogue swallows, feeling his heartrate quickening. Sting can hear this and smirks happily. He kisses Rogue lightly on his neck and throat while moving even closer. Rogue's breath comes even quicker and soon Sting moves to his, well her, mouth while somehow moving half-on top. Rogue lets his arms move around Sting and indulges in playing with his hair and touch his body wherever he wants. At least Sting is still Sting and he tells himself…herself… he should just allow himself to enjoy it…even if Sting is probably just doing this because he's now female. Sting is so confusing though, because now as most nights he murmurs "gods you smell so damn good", as he buries himself into Rogue's neck - but when Rogue's asked if he smells any different now than when he was a man, Sting says he smells exactly the same. When Sting is pounding inside him…her, when they are both close, he can almost forget he's in a different body. It's just Sting, groaning against his neck, murmuring his name again and again, while Rogue does the same. He can't really regret turning into a woman when Sting is hot and hard inside him, lips on his, panting out his name in bliss, telling him he smells so fucking good. It's just slightly confusing. He couldn't imagine not doing it though. It was inevitable. He's always liked looking at Sting and loved just being near him, missing him the very few occasions they are not together. Suddenly realizing he can touch him is exhilirating. He just wishes he could do at as himself, that they'd somehow figured it out before. He longs to be back in his own body, while still dreading it.

"Sting, I am sorry. I have to. I am not sorry I was turned into a girl, as it allowed us to get the twins… and…well. but… I can't stay a girl. I am still a guy up here and while it works… I can't be in a girl body, it's not really me. It's too confusing."

"It's ok Rogue, I understand. I just… well, let's get your abs back then."

"Hey! I still have abs!"

"Sure you do, sure you do."

"Next time, you have the kids", Rogue mutters and Sting snorts.

Rogue told Sting he loved him once, although he was half-asleep at the time and doesn't remember saying it. Sting is quite convinced Rogue will stop loving him once he turns back, but he won't try convincing Rogue to change his mind - Rogue would be unhappy staying a woman. He'll just have to live with it and at least Rogue will be back and they will still be partners and raise the twins together.

Rogue gets turned back and Sting and Rogue try to get back to normal. They have to focus a lot on the twins though. The tension is mounting and Sting suggests they spar a bit. Rogue is happy to agree to that, to relieve some stress. They go all out and fight like mad. The fight ends with grappling and Sting finally gets the upper hand.

"What's the matter Rogue, are you out of shape?"

Sting finally manages to pin Rogue to the ground, lying on top of him. Sting presses against Rogue's struggling body and pants against his ear and Rogue freezes, feeling his body respond. Sting inhales Rogue's scent and looks into his eyes with a hungry gaze. Rogue is wide-eyed and clearly aroused. They are nose-to-nose, breaths mingling and stare at each other. The moment is shattered by Lector yelling that the kids are awake. Sting swears and gets up, looking frustrated, moving to take care of the kids. Rogue is stunned… did Sting just… ?

Sting's head is spinning. He did *not* just imagine that. He did not. Rogue *wanted* him. He'll probably have to take the first step this time again though. Sting grins suddenly, all giddy. Well well, this could be fun.

Sting keeps looking at him all day, which makes Rogue terribly nervous. Sting is behaving like he used to when Rogue was a girl, on the occasions when he was going to suggest they not sleep much.

Sting takes a shower while Rogue puts the kids to bed. He strokes himself in the shower, imagining *exactly* what could have happened if Lector hadn't arrived earlier, in great detail. Technocolor really. Fantasies are a great thing. When Rogue takes a shower later he can still smell what Sting was up to. Rogue grits his teeth. Sting is just outside though so he doesn't do anything.

Later when they lie in bed Rogue feels quite frustrated. Should he bring up what happened earlier? And could Sting stop smelling so damn good and look so damn yummy after showering. Oh no I did not just think that…. Rogue sighs and tries to calm down so he can sleep. Sting's gaze is not helping. Go to sleep dammit. Sting turns to look at Rogue with lazy half-lidded eyes and a slight smirk.

"So Rogue… feeling frustrated tonight?"

"W..what?"

"Need any…help with that?"

Rogue gets annoyed. "In case you hadn't noticed I am a guy now!"

"Oh I noticed that", Sting murmurs, getting closer. "But I do know what to do with that too", he says with a wicked smile. Looking Rogue in the eyes he slowly presses his lips against his and his hand starts to stroke Rogue very lightly through his pants. Rogue freezes. Sting continues slowly though, until Rogue relaxes a bit and groans, as he feels all blood in his body deciding to move south.

"S…sting…you."

Sting deepens the kiss when Rogue starts to respond and soon they kiss heatedly, grasping at each other. Sting slides his hand into Rogue's pants and starts stroking his cock. Rogue is beyond embarrassment, almost dizzy with desire. Sting is definitely not just doing this for fun or pity. Rogue can smell his heavy arousal clearly and it only fuels his own. They continue fondling and kissing for quite a while before falling asleep.

The next day Rogue is a bit afraid Sting will either regret it or that it was all a dream. Sting wakes up groggily when the kids yell. He gives Rogue a quick kiss, smiles and leaves. Huh… ok so…no dream?

Later when they have actually slept together, Sting suddenly snickers.

"Hey Rogue… I have taken your virginity twice!"

Rogue rolls his eyes. "You are such a dork."

"But you love me."

"That I do, but you are still a dork."

%%%

Story-specific end-notes:

Rogue was never very comfortable being a woman. He always behaved like he used to, despite being in a girl's body. Blushed a bit more perhaps (due to Sting), but his mannerisms were the same.

The kids adjust well, as they have dragonslayer noses. Rogue smells the same to them. They call him mother though and Sting and Rogue are ok with that. Rogue *is* their mother.

Rogue enjoys being with Sting way more as a man than he did as a woman. He did enjoy it then too, but since he was uncomfortable being a girl and slightly convinced Sting only liked that part, it had a big impact on his feelings.

They did love each other before, they just hadn't figured it out yet or thought to act on it.

I never quite managed to name the kids properly, although I quite like Hikari (light). It's not very nice to name your kid Shadow though, considering Mirai Rogue and all that. I'll just have to think on that some more.

Yes, Rogue still had abs.

%%%

This one had quite a few dropped versions. In one Rogue stayed a girl forever as they kept making up excuses not to turn him back. In one he was only a girl very briefly - enough that they were attracted to each other - and then discovered they were still into each other when Rogue turned back. In one they only had one kid at first and then they had Sting turn into a girl for kid number 2…

[They just had Hikari. They later turn Sting into a girl so that he can get pregnant with their next kid. Gajeel can barely breathe when he hears about that. Sting is just as spunky as a girl and Natsu is disturbed by the fact that he finds her so attractive.

"Stop staring at my partner", Rogue mutters, annoyed.

"Seriously, do you think Sting looks best as a guy or a girl?"

"Sting looks great no matter what gender he is. For us to have a second child he needs to be a girl now though."

"Why didn't you turn back again? You already know what to do."

"Have you ever given birth?"

"Uh….no…"

"Then I suggest you shut up."]


	8. The Agreement 1 of 8

This one is a bit longer than previous drafts, so I divided it into shorter parts. Modern AU.

N.B. It contains lemon as well as rape/non-con, abuse and unhealthy elements, just in case any readers feel they want to avoid that. Some angst might also be found. - Don't like, don't read.

It's partly fragmented as it's not completed. See profile for general notes.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

%%%

Sting has been lusting after Rogue for ages. Rogue attends the same university but is slightly younger, has a different major (Rogue's in IT and Sting in law) and hangs with a totally different crowd. They share a class and frequent the same club or something but Rogue only has a faint idea who he is.

When it's Sting's birthday, Gajeel - who is tired of Sting's obsession with Rogue - makes sure Rogue gets very drunk and/or drugged and somehow available for Sting. Sting fucks Rogue thoroughly several times. Rogue is not passed out so he's aware of it, but in his state he's not able to stop him.

Rogue is quite understandably upset about this in the morning. However, earlier the day before he did something very stupid in his desperation to get money for his father and found out Sting somehow covered for him, so he doesn't report him. Rogue's father Skiadrum is ill and needs a lot of money to be able to get the proper treatment, as well as cover living expenses while he can't work.

Rogue is very stressed about this and works a lot extra. Sting finds out about Rogue's troubles and proposes a deal whereby Sting basically pays him for sex.

"Are you deranged?! Why on earth would I want to have sex with you? - Again!?"

Sting admits to being obsessed with him and prepared to do quite a lot to get a repeat of that night.

"You're nuts. I could barely walk afterwards."

"Ah…yes…sorry about that. I was a bit over-enthusiastic… but I wouldn't normally fuck you that many times and you were a virgin, right?"

"Of course I was a virgin! I am not gay! Go buy yourself a prostitute idiot."

"I don't want a goddamn prostitute! I want *you*."

"Why?"

Rogue is honestly bewildered. Sure, he's not bad-looking, he's aware of that, but there must be others way more interesting at a university this big. Plus he's quite shy, silent and looks sullen. He doesn't know Sting, but he seems upbeat and energetic, a completely different type.

"I have been staring at your ass for over a year. I have been jerking off to thoughts of fucking you for ages. Just… just think about it, ok? Just tell me how much you want."

Rogue sighs. "You are an absolute idiot. Fine." Rogue just picks a ridiculous number to shut him up. "50 000 per …eh…time."

"Deal."

"W…what!?"

"I said, deal."

"Uh…"

%%%

Notes:

Yes, Gajeel is a bad guy here – and Sting even more so. Also I have absolutely no idea what a prostitute costs – I actually tried to google it but the info was confusing and depressing – so just assume it's an obscene amount of money for sex. Also assume Sting has a lot of it.

%%%


	9. The Agreement 2 of 8

Read part 1 first.

Modern AU.

N.B. It contains lemon as well as rape/non-con, abuse and unhealthy elements, just in case any readers feel they want to avoid that. Some angst might also be found. - Don't like, don't read.

Draft. It's partly fragmented as it's not completed. See profile for general notes.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

%%%

"Available tonight?"

"Uh…"

Rogue is seriously considering hitting Sting - hard - and just leave, but he has his financial troubles to consider. One time, I can handle one time…

Rogue nods finally, not trusting himself to speak.

"Excellent!" Sting says, managing to keep his exitement at a reasonable level. He jots down an address and they exchange contact details.

Sting is careful with Rogue that night, making sure he's not in too much pain. Rogue still finds it quite uncomfortable and embarrassing (despite coming), but nothing like that first time. He leaves, relieved to be done with it. Shit, this *never* happened.

After a couple of days, Rogue gets a text from Sting, asking about another "session". Rogue is not keen on it at all, but decides to agree. After all, he can handle it and it pays more than all of his extra jobs.

After a few ad hoc times, Sting says he'd like to do it more regularly. Rogue feels he has kind of gotten used to it and since Sting will probably get tired of him very soon he might as well just exploit the situation. While the situation sucks, it has also relieved his major stress about his father.

"Ok… but I have a few conditions."

"Fair enough, name them."

"I don't want this to be known." Sting raises his eyebrows. "I don't want some kind of …reputation. You can't tell all your friends."

"Ah, no worries. Only my closest friends are aware of my obsession with you and they won't spill, so no problems on my account."

"Mine won't say anything as they won't know at all."

"Not even your closest friends?"

"I don't have any."

Sting raises an eyebrow at that. As far as he's seen, Rogue does have lots of friends, although he just seems to float along, so maybe he doesn't realize.

"That's it?"

Rogue tries to think of other conditions. Sting studies law, so he'll probably just screw him over anyway - in all ways.

"Since we're increasing frequency I suggest an adjustment. How about I pay more, but it's per occasion or night, instead of per fuck so to speak? Say 75 000."

Rogue blinks. He's flabbergasted but you can't really tell.

"So basically you could fuck me non-stop all night?"

"Yes… although if I do you'll never agree to it again, so…"

"75 000 plus expenses."

"Fair enough, food, accessories, related expenses included and you can either get a cab home or stay the night." Rogue looks a bit disturbed at that suggestion. "And I'll do my best to avoid giving you any injuries. If I do, I'll take care of it. So… deal?"

"Free cancellation whenever."

"Of course."

"Not if I am sick."

"You can refuse for whatever reason. In fact, we should also get a safeword."

Rogue will always recall this conversation as one of the weirdest he's ever had.

%%%

Notes:

Like I mentioned in part 1 I have absolutely no idea what a prostitute costs – I actually tried to google it but the info was both confusing and depressing – so just assume it's an obscene amount of money for sex. Also assume Sting has a lot of it.


	10. Hot Date 1 of 3

Modern AU. Mostly fluff, a little non-graphic lemon.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

%%%

Sting sighed. Natsu and the others were already at Club Fairy Tail, celebrating. He was planning on joining them, but for that to happen his roommate Loke had to leave the bathroom this century. That guy always seemed to take forever to get ready. For the umpteenth time Sting cursed himself for ending up co-living with the playboy. He was nice enough, but Sting was a bit fed up with all the dates of various gender, age and type, and most especially the lack of hot water.

"Loke! Would you hurry up!? You're not the only one going out tonight you know!"

"Yeah yeah, just a minute!"

"Your minute usually lasts 30", Sting muttered.

"Hey, I have to look good! I have a date."

"Oooh wooow", Sting said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Seriously, the guy dated everything that moved.

"Hey, it's a hot date tonight! One of my co-workers kindly set up a blinddate for me with a real hunk. He's .gorgeous. Just my taste."

"Wait…how do you know that if it's a blinddate?"

"It's only a blinddate for him really. I have seen him."

"Great way of starting a relationship."

"Don't be such a romantic Sting. This is why you're still single."

"I am so not taking relationship advice from you!"

"Suit yourself."

Sting left Loke in the shower and sat down on the couch to wait, while flipping through his phone. Loke's phone, located on the table, started to ring 'this is why I'm hot and I know it'. Sting groaned. Loke had switched ringtone *again*.

"Loke! Your phone!"

"You answer it!"

"No way!"

"Or I'll tell my date you're into threesomes!"

"What should I say?!"

"Use your imagination!"

Sting grumbled, picking up Loke's phone, glancing at the caller picture. Shit, goodlooking guy…and why had Loke named him 'Hot emo cinnamon roll'? Oh well, here goes…

"Hello?"

"Hello… where are you?"

The caller sounded polite but just slightly annoyed. The 'I am upset but could be willing to forgive you if you have a very very good excuse - voice'.

"Uhm… well…"

"Are you still at home?"

Was this the hot date? Had to be.

"Yes, actually…but."

"This blinddate is not starting too well to be honest."

It definitely was the hot date! This could be fun…

"I *promise* I'll make it up to you", Sting said earnestly. "It's just that I am stuck here."

"Stuck?"

"My dorky roommate locked me in the bathroom. I am waiting for a friend to get tools and help me out."

"Seriously?"

"I wish I was joking."

"What a roommate." The hot date sounded more friendly now.

"Oh yeah he's awful. A menace to all men and women. That guy dates everything that moves."

"Sounds like a fun guy to live with."

"Tell me about it… no romance for him, that's for sure."

"Well I am glad I'm not going on a date with him then. I am actually quite fond of romance."

"Really? That's good, because it's one of my strongest suits."

"So what's a nice date for you? This restaurant that you picked?"

"Weeell, to be honest I prefer cooking together at home rather than going out. Maybe watch a movie and cuddle."

"Me too. So…why did you pick this place? It's a bit… much."

"I guess I wanted to impress you… and if I suggested we meet at my place you'd think I only wanted to jump you."

The hunk laughed. "So you don't want to jump me?"

"Oh I do, I just didn't want you to realize that until I'd charmed you properly."

"So you're not just a romantic then."

"Hey you can be romantic in bed too!"

"Really?"

"Of course you can. You take your time… you make sure your partner is so wound up he's begging for it. Then…well."

"Sounds nice." Sting could almost hear the hunk grin through the phone.

"So what kind of movies do you like?"

Sting didn't even notice that Loke had come out of the shower until he was in front of him, looking annoyed, holding his hand out for the phone.

"Oh, here's my rescue! I'll be with you shortly, promise!"

"Ok then. Looking forward to it." The hot guy's warm voice sounded pleased.

Sting hung up the call. Shit had they talked for 45 minutes? Sting handed Loke the phone.

"Your date is waiting. I said you were locked in the bathroom by your dorky roommate. You're welcome."

"What else did you say?" Loke asked suspiciously.

"Oh, just chatting about 'Age of the Dragons'."

"I hated that movie."

"Well now you love it."

Loke sighed. "Great. I am off."

"Have fun!" Sting waved.

At the restaurant, Rogue was waiting for the blinddate he'd already talked to for about 10 times longer than he usually spoke to *anyone*. If this guy was good-looking to boot he was going to kiss Gajeel. Well…ok not really, but thank him. At least a little bit.

%%%

Notes:

This one was originally called "Prank 1/3" on AO3 and Tumblr, until I realized I already had a Stingue story called Prank (wtf! talk about needing more coffee), so renamed it to Hot Date.


	11. The Agreement 3 of 8

Read parts 1-2 first.

N.B. It contains lemon as well as rape/non-con, abuse and unhealthy elements, just in case any readers feel they want to avoid that. Some angst might also be found. - Don't like, don't read.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

%%%

Rogue ends up at Sting's flat a couple of times a week. His friends believe him to work part time those nights. All in all it's not too bad. Sting pays him regularly without any prompting (in fact they agree to never discuss it at all) and doesn't hurt him too badly, even though he can get very very enthusiastic at times. Rogue has no idea why, but Sting seems to think fucking him is just amazing. Sting makes sure he comes as well and Rogue admits he psysically enjoys it (in fact he's realized he enjoys it more when Sting is forceful), but still can't really get how on earth Sting can be so obsessed with him. The situation as such sucks, but at least Sting is young, good-looking and has incentive keeping him happy enough.

Gradually, Rogue spends more time in Sting's flat. Sting doesn't bother him much apart from when he wants to fuck him and the flat has more space and for example better internet, printer access etc. It's also closer to school. Sting is careful not to comment on it. He just tries to make sure staying in the flat is an attractive deal for Rogue. He babbles quite a bit, but Rogue is ok with that as he's kind of funny. How such an absolute dork can be so different in bed he has no clue.

Rogue goes away on a trip with school for 2 weeks. While away he makes sure to sleep with someone else. Not to taunt Sting or anything, he just wants to know what it's like. He was a virgin and considered himself straight when Sting decided to fuck him, so he's a bit confused. He sleeps with a girl and it's ok but nothing special. He sleeps with a guy and it's not great at all. He is a bit dismayed the guy looks a bit like Sting to boot. Rogue admits to himself that Sting is in fact attractive and that sleeping with him is enjoyable. He's not sure he's gay, or straight, but he should allow himself to at least enjoy it physically. Trying to dislike it on principle is pointless and only makes him more stressed.

After a year or so, Sting suggests he just move in instead. Rogue does that, but keeps his room and rents it out. He doesn't live close to his friends anyway, so they never come there - they meet at uni or at their dorms.

Rogue is surprised to notice Sting shows no sign of growing tired of him. It's been 2 years. Rogue says that Sting can do whatever for his birthday, even a repeat of their first night. Sting is awfully happy about that and Rogue is quite thoroughly fucked, tied to a desk (apparantly it's one of Sting's many kinks), although he's not in that much pain afterwards.

After a while, Sting says he'd like to renegotiate - he'd like to not keep it a secret.

"I am not that big on PDA you know."

"I am not proposing that. I am basically saying I don't want to say I am single if people ask. I am not going to shout it out or anything, just… not deny it." Rogue is silent. "Please think about it, ok?"

"It's ok… but no PDA. Keep it PG. Well, I am off, see you tonight."

Sting blinks. Well ok then.


	12. The Agreement 4 of 8

Read parts 1-3 first.

N.B. It contains lemon as well as rape/non-con, abuse and unhealthy elements, just in case any readers feel they want to avoid that. Some angst might also be found. - Don't like, don't read.

This part happened to be just fragmented PWP.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

%%%

Sting has the phone packed with pictures of Rogue, both normal ones and nudes. On occasion he also likes to take short videoclips when they fuck, for example when he slides or slams inside Rogue or when Rogue makes a specific noise or facial expression -and afterwards when he looks flushed and thoroughly fucked. Once Rogue found out he looked a bit bemused and embarrassed.

"Don't worry Rogue, they're for my eyes only. I like to look at you."

Rogue flushes slightly. "I live here, you get to watch me live", he mutters.

Sting doesn't point out that Rogue could in fact leave anytime - he doesn't want to remind him. Besides he's secretly pleased Rogue even used the wording 'I live here', he doesn't usually do that. Rogue has a few pictures of Sting, although they are usually taken when he's sleeping, or together with others. Sting doesn't know about them though.

Once when Sting decided fucking in the shower was a good idea Rogue got a new view of Sting's back. Sting had started off taking him from behind, pulled back against his chest, while stroking him, but once Rogue had come he got a bit weak in the knees, so Sting turned him around and lifted him up, pushing inside again with relish. Rogue groaned. Sting was getting enthustiatic again. That's not to say he thought it was a bad thing, because an enthustiatic Sting usually meant it was very good for him too, but it was also often exhausting and included soreness and bruises.

The mirror at the other end of the bathroom offered Rogue a view of Sting from behind and he had to admit the scene was kind of erotic - a bit like a movie. Rogue kept watching in fashination. In addition to being quite a turn-on watching Sting fucking him hard against the wall, Rogue got a bit intrigued by the play of muscle on Sting's back and arms, wondering absentmindedly between moans what kind of training he did. Once Sting had finished, emptying himself with a pleased groan, he noticed Rogue was hard again. Smirking, Sting set him down and went down on his knees to take him in his mouth. Rogue flushed at the new scene and it didn't take long for Sting to finish him off. Rogue found himself a bit wobbly, so Sting automatically carried him to bed. W…what kind of workout do you do? Huh? Your back… uhm… what do you do? Sting blinked… ah, training? Mostly weights really, at the gym. Rogue nodded absentmindedly. If you want to try it out there's a gym in the basement, Sting offered, seeing that Rogue actually seemed a bit interested. Your keycard works on the door, so feel free.

Rogue likes looking at Sting's body, although he prefers Sting doesn't know that.


	13. Best Friends 1 of 3

Modern AU. Mostly UST.

Draft. See profile for general notes.

Some time passes between "—".

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

Lucy joins school in final grade due to her father moving. There she meets Yukino, that she knew from 2 years ago at her old school. They happily chat about everything that's happened since.

At a party later Lucy casually remarks that their classmate Sting is cute.

"Sting? Oh…Lucy, don't go there."

"Huh?"

"I dated him for a while when I first came here. Seriously, you shouldn't, for your own good."

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

"There's nothing wrong with him. Well.. not that he's perfect by any means, but he's quite normal."

"So why should I avoid him?"

"You don't have to avoid him. He's great as a friend. Just don't date him. He won't be committed to the relationship. Let's just say you'll never be number one."

"Who's number one then? His mother?"

"He doesn't have one. Just… watch him for a week first, ok?"

"Fine, if you want."

"Trust me."

So Lucy watches Sting. He arrives at school with a dark-haired serious boy that she learns is called Rogue Cheney. He greets friends and jokes around. He leaves for classes. He hangs around with friends. He studies. He plays sports. He goes home. After 3 days Lucy is frankly fed up watching Sting. What is it Yukino wants her to see? So he studies, plays sports, talks to friends, seems to like math, jokes a lot with a large guy called Orga, has a cat and he and Rogue apparantly live in the same neighbourhood, so they hang out a lot. She hasn't seen him pay that much attention to girls. Well, his friends of course, but no one in particular. Maybe with a dark-haired girl called Minerva, but Lucy just can't spot anything romantic there… and didn't she hear something about her being involved with someone named Rufus? He talks to Yukino and several other friends as well.

"So?"

"What?"

"I have no idea what you want me to see. I haven't seen him being all gaga over any girl in particular."

"I didn't say he was all gaga over any girl", Yukino sighs. Lucy blinks. "I said you will never be number one. Someone else has that spot. You'll only receive part of his attention and you'll break up with him after a while because you can't stand it."

"Someone else?"

Lucy glances over to Sting. He's telling Orga something, gesturing wildly. Some other friends are nearby and Rogue is sitting next to him, reading a book. Sting waves around and Orga laughs. Sting grins and high-fives Rogue, who brings his hand up meeting Sting's, while still reading. Lucy narrows her eyes.

Class is starting. Sting glances around suddenly, looking left and right in panic. Rogue brings his book down and calmly hands Sting his phone. Sting grins brightly and sits down next to him, giving him a quick hug. Rogue cracks a small smile and shakes his head.

"See?" Yukino says.

"Rogue? Seriously?"

Yukino nods.

"Well… they seem close, I agree with you there, but still… "

"Oh what the hell, you're not going to listen to me anyway", Yukino sighs. "Date him if you want. I can assure you I've seen in happen regularly since I came here. It's the same * .time*."

Lucy ends up not going for it. Watching Sting and Rogue quickly becomes a hobby of hers though. Therefore she is probably the first person ever to spot Rogue looking at Sting unguarded a few months later.

Lucy's eyes widen. Rogue spots at her and starts, looking almost afraid. She corners him soon afterwards.

"You should tell him."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Maybe I should tell him then."

Rogue's eyes flash and then narrow and Lucy is suddenly frightened.

"You are not going to tell him anything."

"W…what are you so afraid of!? You're basically the only thing he cares about!"

Rogue sighs. "You're a nice person Lucy. I am sure you mean well. You must understand though - Sting is my best friend. You have no idea what he means to me. I can't lose him.

"But…"

For any reason."

"But…"

"No buts."

Lucy is annoyed. Now that she knows she almost cringes when she watches them. They are *always* together. How on earth can Rogue live with it? Having the boy he apparantly loves constantly around, grinning happily at him, joking with him, pulling him around, hugging him and telling him everything. And how can he stand it when Sting does date, even if it never lasts very long?

The girl smiled at him and Rogue forced himself to smile slightly back. She blushed bright red. It was funny how they all thought he was so emo that the small smile he'd just offered was the equivalent to a bright one. 'Ok Rogue you can do this. If it's the right girl she'll magically make you forget Sting, right?' Rogue suddenly realized he sounded just like his great-aunt and shuddered.

"What?"

Of course Sting'd noticed. He noticed almost everything but the most important part.

Rogue shrugged. "I was channeling my great-aunt".

Sting shivered. "That old bat? You can't listen to anything she says Rogue, it's bound to be bollocks by default."

Rogue snorted, then flashed Sting a broad grin."

"You're right. Just bollocks."

On the first day of school, all students and their families spent the day at an amusement park. Skiadrum was concerned about Rogue, being slightly reserved and therefore might have a hard time making friends at first.

Rogue absolutely louthed amusement parks - well not *everything* there, just anything that moved… To blend in he'd tried the rollercoaster and ended up running around a corner to throw up. When he had collected himself somewhat he realized he wasn't alone there. A blond boy was right beside him, apparantly in the same state. The blond flashed him a weak - but still quite bright - smile.

"I should have stayed on the ground. I have never been able to stomach rides."

"Same here", Rogue managed.

"Let's hit the arcade and game booths instead, ok?"

"O…ok."

Skiadrum tried to locate Rogue but couldn't see him. The boy didn't answer his phone either. Just when he thought he'd have to report him missing he finally spotted his son, carrying tons of stuffed toys, laughing with a blond boy his age, also carrying a mountain of various prices. Skiadrum smiled in relief. Rogue seemed to have found a friend.

From that day, Rogue and Sting were best friends. When people ask, they say they met while throwing up on each other and that they therefore just had no choice really.


	14. The Agreement 5 of 8

Read parts 1-4 first.

N.B. It contains lemon as well as rape/non-con, abuse and unhealthy elements, just in case any readers feel they want to avoid that. Some angst might also be found. - Don't like, don't read.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

%%%

Natsu is in trouble and wails all across homeroom.

"I am screwed!" His friends attempt to calm him down. "Ok does anyone here know anyone that knows law?!"

"I do", Rogue admits calmly.

"You do? Who?"

"Sting Eucliffe"

"Eucliffe… senior? Blond guy?" Rogue nods sagely. "But… how well do you know him? You really think he could look at my case?"

"Quite well. I can't guarantee he'll be able to help though. You'll have to tell him more about your issue."

"Shit… Eucliffe… he's scary."

"He is?" Rogue blinks.

"Him and his super cool friends…" Natsu shudders.

Rogue ignores him and checks Sting's schedule. "He has homeroom now so let's go."

They knock on the door and a large man opens.

"I need to see Sting."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Rogue Cheney."

"You're Rogue?!" The man switches from menacing to friendly and service-minded. "Come on in! Sting! Your boyfriend is here!"

Sting is a bit surprised, Rogue *never* visits him. In fact, they never interact at school at all.

"Rogue? Are you ok?"

"Yes… it's just Natsu here. He has a legal issue and I thought maybe you could just hear him out."

"Sure!"

Sting is happy to be able to get into Rogue's good books. He's an absolute tsundere and Sting really has to fight to find out things he needs or likes, as he refuses to let Sting buy him things on principle.

"Let's sit over there. Coffee Natsu?"

"Yes please. Black."

"Rogue?"

Rogue nods. Sting asks a student to fetch for them. Natsu describes the case.

"So…?" Natsu looks nervous.

Sting frowns. "You are an idiot", he says frankly. "But… I think it can be solved. I need to doublecheck a few details with our lady. This is her area of expertise really. Just a sec."

Sting asks someone to fetch Minerva. Natsu shudders, she's the scariest senior.

"S…so… boyfriend?" Rogue flushes and Sting grins slightly. "I had no idea Rogue was in a relationship. So how long have you been together?"

"Hard to say… 3 years maybe?"

"3 years!? Fuck Rogue, you're quite the private person aren't you? Were you scared of prejudice? Shit."

Rogue shrugs and Natsu assumes he's right. Minerva arrives and helps solve the issue. Natsu is super happy.

Rogue is grateful. He actually gets Sting a birthday present this year (in addition to his now standard carte blanche for kinky sex). Sting is extatic – obviously because Rogue actually got him a present, but also because it's something he really likes and not even something that can be bought. It's some kind of VIP concert ticket only given to close friends. Rogue heard Erza mention something about it and asked if he could go.

"Sure! I didn't know you were into Jellal Rogue."

"He's ok…but I know someone who adores him."

"Your boyfriend right?" Natsu pokes jokingly.

Rogue flushes slightly. Erza stammers and pulls Rogue into a bone-crushing hug.

"Rogue! I didn't know you had a boyfriend!"

"Uh…"

"What's his name? How old is he?"

Rogue is pressured into telling his friends some details. Name, age, they live together. He says they met at a birthday celebration and that it's been a bit gradual since then. All true really… if you squint.

"3 years! Shit Rogue… but how does it work really?"

"Uh…"

"Natsu! Please excuse him Rogue, he's not very worldly." Rogue smiles faintly. "But seriously I had no idea you were gay."

"I am not."

"Huh?"

"Well… I don't know really. I never really thought about it and then Sting just came along and decided for me."

The others interpret it as romantic. Rogue shrugs.

%%%

Notes:

I do not dislike Natsu, he just ends up as comic relief by default, sorry about that… :-)


	15. Hot Date 2 of 3

Not sure what I was thinking naming this fic Prank when I already have a Stingue chapter called Prank (oneshot). Renamed it Hot Date instead.

Read part 1 first.

Modern AU. Mostly fluff, a little non-graphic lemon.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

%%%

Rogue shuddered as the weird-smelling man that had seated him passed close by his table to greet a new guest. The rest of the staff was polite and smooth, but this creep… and… did he sparkle?

A light-haired guy approached his table.

"Hi I am Loke. Your date this evening."

Rogue frowned inwardly. His voice sounded a bit different, not as nice as on the phone. Oh well. He's not bad looking at least. A bit… too model-y for Rogue's taste, but…

By the time they'd had their entrés, Rogue was frowning openly.

"You're very …different from earlier on the phone."

"Really?" Loke looked slightly nervous.

"Yes really. I don't get it. Did you change personalities or something, because I'd prefer it if you'd just be like when we talked earlier?"

Loke grimaced. "I am going to kill my roommate."

"Huh?"

"My roommate. He's the guy on the phone."

Rogue glowered at him..

"I asked him to stall you a bit… Uh… I guess there's no point in asking you to come back home with me?" Loke tried, while putting all his skills into the smile.

"Actually I'd love to."

"Really?"

"Lead the way."

Loke couldn't believe it. So he wasn't upset? Maybe he was just acting emo or something? Well whatever.

When they approached his flat, Loke smiled seductively.

"Welcome to my humble house."

"Thanks. You can leave now."

"Huh?"

"I am going to have a chat with your roommate." Rogue smirked.

"But…he's not at home!" Loke said incredulously.

"I'll wait."

"But…"

"I suggest you go out partying or something."

"Why are you going to talk to Sting?" Loke complained. "He's not gay you know - I think I would have noticed."

"So his name is Sting? Thanks."

Loke threw up his arms. "Whatever! Have fun."

Rogue investigated the flat. It was easy to see which room was Loke's and which must belong to Sting. Seriously what kind of name was that? Well, despite the name the guy had great taste in art… and oooooh - books. Rogue lay down on the bed and began to read while waiting.

Sting came home, entered his room and yelped in surprise. Rogue eyed the wide-eyed blond and sighed inwardly. Knew it - hot as hell.

After the initial chock Sting recognized the boy stretched out on his bed and flushed.

"Wh…what are you doing here?!"

"I thought you said you preferred dating at home?" Rogue said innocently.

"I was just helping Loke out!"

"So you don't want to cuddle and make me beg for it?"

"I am not gay!"

"You sure?"

"Uh…"


	16. The Agreement 6 of 8

Read parts 1-5 first.

N.B. It contains lemon as well as rape/non-con, abuse and unhealthy elements, just in case any readers feel they want to avoid that. Some angst might also be found. - Don't like, don't read.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

%%%

At the Jellal concert, Rogue's shirt is drenched. Sting knows Rogue is uncomfortable without clothes (in public) so he gives Rogue his shirt. Sting wears his jacket and is barechested underneath. It's a flattering look on him. Rogue thinks it looks very good in fact. Sting's shirt is a bit too large, but screams rocker more than Rogue's, so it's very good look on him.

It's hard to know what Rogue likes, although Sting does try. Rogue appreciates the things he does without thinking most though. Such as the tshirt, or when he helps with all the paperwork and fighting the authorities for Rogue's father. Or when he helped Natsu. He always sends Rogue bits of legislation or ideas regarding his father and Rogue is happy about that.

—

In truth, Rogue is not particularly unhappy about his "relationship" with Sting, but he realizes it's not very healthy. Ideally he'd like to just travel back in time to fix things somehow, or that for example his father wasn't ill, or lots of things. However had things not happened the way they did he would probably not be with Sting anyway and the situation as such can't magically change. His father is now healthy, all bills are paid off and his father is going to share a house with a couple of friends, among them Natsu's father Igneel. Rogue is going to graduate and he decides it's time.

He calmly tells Sting that his father is moving and that he's gotten a job in another town.

"I… I see."

"Therefore I am going to terminate our current agreement."

He's not looking at Sting as he says this, and he's quite glad for that. While they do have an agreement whereby Sting basically pays him to fuck and live with him, they have been together for almost 4 years and Rogue is aware Sting has quite a lot of feelings for him. He has feelings as well to be honest, but he's steeled himself to say this for quite some time, so he's able to keep his voice level. Had he said he wanted to break up, Sting might have tried to change his mind, but by calling their liaison strictly an agreement, he's made sure Sting will let him go without protest. It hurts a lot though. Rogue doesn't think he could handle looking Sting in the eyes while doing it.

"As is your right", Sting manages to get out. "Uh… when…?"

"Today", Rogue says calmly.

"I see."

"I am going to class now, see you tonight."

Sting nods. When Rogue is gone he breaks down though. He is almost sleep-walking during Rogue's last day and his throat is all clogged up. He manages to wish Rogue well and Rogue says "you too".


	17. Best Friends 2 of 3

Modern AU. Mostly UST.

Draft. See profile for general notes.

Some time passes between "—".

Read part 1 first

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

%%%

There's a shooter at school, but someone manages to raise the alarm and warn people. Sting, who has just had one of the few classes he doesn't share with Rogue, immediately hurries to find him. He spots Rogue and a few others chatting and immediately runs to him.

"Rogue! You guys have to run! There's some crazy guy with a gun here!"

Rogue's eyes widen, then he suddenly grabs Sting and turns him around. Sting blinks. "Rogue?! What are…?"

Sting can't really recall exactly what happened after that. He was looking into Rogue's panicked eyes, confused and annoyed. There was a loud noise and screaming. Rogue's red eyes were looking at him and then closing in pain. He was crumbling and Sting was trying to hold him upright but couldn't. His hands became sticky. He realized part of the screaming was his own. Someone was calling an ambulance and he later heard that the shooter had killed himself. Sting was desperately clutching at Rogue, pleading with him to look at him and talk to him. There was so much blood. He tried keeping pressure on the wound. Rogue was gasping and Sting was desperately trying to keep him awake, panicking. He wasn't aware of anything but his struggle to keep Rogue looking at him and putting as much pressure as possible on the wound. Everyone around had ceased to exist. When Rogue closed his eyes Sting desperately thought of anything to say which would keep him awake.

"Hey! Didn't you say you wanted to go to Paris Rogue? Let's go to Paris together next week, ok?"

"I won't be going to Paris Sting."

"Don't talk like that! I'll… I'll hit you if you say stuff like that!. You *are* coming with me to Paris and that's final - I can't go without you. I just can't!"

"We have finals next week Sting."

Sting laughed weakly. Rogue was closing his eyes again.

"Rogue!"

The ambulance finally arrived. Yukino pushed Sting into the ambulance and he dully answered all questions, just looking at Rogue's pale and still face in utter despair.

At the hospital, Sting was a bloody and exhausted mess. He just collapsed in the waiting area with his head clutched between his hands.

When Skiadrum arrived, Sting looked at him and crumbled.

"It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault Sting."

"I should have been the one to get shot. He's not allowed to do stuff like that."

"Sting, it's not your fault. Whatever happens."

Rogue gets better though. Sting barely leaves his side and they end up missing a lot of classes, not that Sting cares. When Rogue does open his eyes again, Sting finds himself crying in relief.

Rogue is at home for a while after being released from the hospital. Sting joins before and after school to talk to him and bring him stuff. Friends come over as well, interrupting the boys sprawled on Rogue's bed. Sting is grinning and Rogue is laughing.

Later Rogue goes back to school. He and Sting are even more joined at the hip than before. Rogue's on crutches for a while so Sting helps him a lot.

—

Being so close to Sting makes Rogue almost too happy, so he suddenly starts dating. This disturbs their normal balance. Rogue doesn't date very often - and he's even worse than Sting at paying attention - but when he's dated in the past it's always been after Sting's started dating. Never when Sting has been single.

Sting's disturbed. He's annoyed. He's feeling weird. It takes him quite a while to understand exactly why.

—

Sting finally realizes why he feels weird and jealous. He's stunned and doesn't know what to do. After a sleepless night of fretting he decides to accept it. Rogue is his best friend, so after all he has the possibility to spend almost every moment with him. Rogue won't even mind hugs or other affectionate gestures, so it's not as if he has to pretend not to care, right? Any slip can just be attributed to him still being concerned about Rogue's health - and they are best friends after all.

To think that he almost lost him… Sting can still remember the dread before he knew Rogue would make it. He'd never been so scared and desperate in his life. He found himself regretting he didn't just tell Rogue he loved him - instead of threatening to hit him. After all he could always have said it was in a platonic way and at least he would have gotten it out when he had the chance. It's not as if he can say it now.

Still, Rogue dating sucks royally and Sting is unable to hide how much it bothers him. Rogue finally asks if Sting doesn't like her. Sting admits he doesn't. Rogue says his opinion matters more, so he'll break up with her. Sting is ridiculously relieved about that and celebrates by dragging Rogue to Paris during their next break.

Lucy, who is still in the habit of watching the two boys from time to time, notices Sting's slight change in behaviour, but attributes it to the shootings. Besides they are all busy with university applications.

—

Having emptied his mailbox, Sting runs to Rogue's place, pulling a similar letter from the Cheney's box on the way and waves to Skiadrum, who is on his way out.

"Rogue!" he yells, jumping on said boy's bed, putting his face too close to Rogue's.

Rogue blinks, flushes slightly and misses part of what Sting says next.

"Hello? Rogue? Uni letters? Freak out with me ok sleepyhead?"

Sting waves Rogue's letter in front of him.

"Give me that!"

They struggle and Rogue finally pins Sting down, taking his letter. Sting enjoys it, but just grins. Rogue falls back on the bed. They look nervously at each other.

"So…you think we got in?"

Sting hands Rogue his letter and Rogue hands him his. Rogue opens Sting's first and Sting searches his face for clues. Rogue is good at hiding his feelings though. He's had years of practice. Sting opens Rogue's. He tries a pokerface but fails after a while.

"Well?"

Sting gives him a bright grin. So bright in fact that Rogue feels his heart flip in a painful way. He's good at hiding his feelings, but being a few centimeters from the boy he's loved for years, half-naked in bed, being awfully happy and relieved in general and to have that smile right in his face on top of that… Rogue knows that had Sting not just pulled him into a bone-crushing hug he'd have done something really stupid.

"We have to find an apartment Rogue!" Sting's voice is exited against his ear.

Rogue is happy his face is burried into Sting's neck when he feels himself turn scarlet.

"Y…yes"


	18. The Agreement 7 of 8

Read parts 1-6 first.

N.B. It contains lemon as well as rape/non-con, abuse and unhealthy elements, just in case any readers feel they want to avoid that. Some angst might also be found. - Don't like, don't read.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

%%%

Sting is a nuisance to his friends the following months, but gradually gets better. He admits some facts about his relationship to them but not all details. Rogue does the same with his friends. His new job was actually just for a month and his next job is in the same old town. He just needed a break and a good excuse. He moves into an apartment complex called Fairy Tail, managed by a nosy manager called Mira. Rogue has fun at his job and spends time with his friends, even though he's still basically the same. He smiles more though and it's clear a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. He misses Sting quite a lot. He was very fond of him, loved him really - as much as he would allow himself while being dependant on him - and he was nice to live with. He was great to fuck with and a sucker for cuddling. Despite Rogue's general adversion for PDA, he learned to appreciate cuddling and he misses that a lot.

Rogue suddenly realizes he found a girl at a bar attractive and his friends say that's a sign he's better. He then finds a guy attractive as well, so it seems he's still a bit open to both. Rogue is relieved though - the guy didn't even look like Sting. He runs into Sting's friends from time to time and befriends them somewhat.

"How is he?"

"Oh he's much better now. Not like that first halfyear." Minerva mutters. "If I had to listen to any more of his tirades of how much he missed you and how much he loved you and how much he regrets bla bla bla. Damn, I was ready to strangle that blond twerp."

Rogue flushes, feeling his heart clench.

"What about you?"

"I am much better as well, thank you."

"You look quite happy. Perhaps being away from Sting is good for you."

"It wasn't really Sting per se", Rogue sighs. "My father was ill and there were other issues, which are now solved, so it helps."

"I see. Any new partner?"

"Nothing permanent, I needed a break. …uhm… what about…?"

"Same."

"Ah ok."

Minerva smirks a bit.


	19. The Agreement 8 of 8

Read parts 1-7 first.

N.B. It contains lemon as well as rape/non-con, abuse and unhealthy elements, just in case any readers feel they want to avoid that. Some angst might also be found. - Don't like, don't read.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

%%%

Rogue meets Sting briefly and they chat a while, reluctant to part. Rogue hasn't seen him for a while so the immediate attraction he feels when Sting's close hits him like a chock. When he leaves, his gaze is glued to Sting's behind as he walks away. Damn, he's hot. Rogue ponders what he wants and decides he'd like to try dating Sting, but for real this time.

When they run into each other again in a crowded room, Sting is pushed into him and doesn't immediately move away. Rogue kisses him briefly and Sting is momentarily stunned before crashing his mouth to his.

"Sorry, no PDA, right?"

Rogue responds though and Sting is giddy. They kiss heatedly for quite a while and their hands roam a bit. Rogue says he'd like to kiss some more, but preferably at his place and Sting is quick to agree to that. Rogue pays the taxi before Sting can do it and he understands that Rogue would like to completely avoid the money issue.

Mira sees Sting when they disappear up the stairs and gestures 10/10 to Rogue behind Sting's back. Rogue flashes her a bright grin.

They talk and kiss quite a while. Rogue says he'd like to date and Sting is quick to agree to that too.

Sting is struggling to get something out and Rogue says. "I know. Me too."

Sting flushes. "You…you don't know what I was going to say!"

"Yes I do."

Sting swallows and kisses Rogue again. They tumble into bed and kiss and fuck. Sting tries to be gentle at first but Rogue says he'd like him to behave like he usually does. Sting is happy to comply with that.

They also cuddle quite a lot and Rogue realizes he's happy. Very happy.

[Later now that they are together again, they go to a Jellal concert once more, dressed almost the same as last time. Rogue has admitted that's when he realized he was kind of in love with him. Rogue is still a tsundere, but admits feelings from time to time. He also responds and initiates intimacy more. After a while they move into a larger flat together and get two cats.]

%%%

Notes:

Might rewrite this one later if I get in the mood.

Updated note:

At least 4 longer parts of this story has been added and will be uploaded in later chapters.


	20. Hot Date 3 of 3

Read parts 1-2 first.

Modern AU. Mostly fluff, a little non-graphic lemon.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

%%%

Rogue decided to take pity on the poor boy. "Don't worry. To be honest talking to you was the highlight of this evening, so I thought I'd drop by and say hi."

"Uh…hi." Sting offered, feeling a bit more collected. "So…date didn't go well?"

"Your roommate *is* a menace to everything that moves."

Sting grinned brightly at that and Rogue sighed inwardly. Damn, so *cute*.

"Is that my book?"

"Sorry! I've been meaning to pick it up for ages."

"Oh, no worries, you can borrow it. It's really really good."

"Thanks! Did you read the other one? You know the one with…"

"Yes! The angst! I made the mistake of starting reading it after dinner…"

At 4 in the morning, Loke came home and found his hot date chatting with his roommate. The table in front of them suggested they'd been at it for hours. Loke raised his eyebrow at the sight. Seriously?

—

"Ok, so for our next date…"

"It's not a date! It's dinner!"

Rogue grinned.

—

"So, next date…"

"It's not a date!"

—

"You usually kiss people when you have these not-dates of yours?"

"It was a spur of the moment thing!"

—

"You have these spur-of-the-moment-things very often you know."

"Oh shut up."

"So, our next date."

"It's not a date!"

Rogue raised his eyebrow.

"Ok it *is* a date… but I am not gay."

"If you say so."

—

"So you're not gay? Seriously?"

"No! Sometimes you do this with friends. Very good friends. There's even a term for it you know. Bro job."

Rogue sighed. "Great. Thanks for the bro job. You want one too?"

"Well… that would be very…friendly of you."

"Yes I am very friendly. Now be a good *friend* and drop your pants."

"Are you upset?"

"Why would I be upset? Pants off Sting."

—

"Still not gay are you?"

"No!"

"Well this is not a bro job you know. You want me to stop?"

"No!"

"You want me to continue?"

"Gods yes. Please."

"So admit you're into guys."

"I am not into guys!"

Rogue sighs. Seriously?

"I am into *you*."

Rogue blinks. Well, that works.


	21. Best Friends 3 of 3

Modern AU. Mostly UST.

[Some time passes between "—".]

Read parts 1-2 first.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

%%%

Since they live together and are very close, Sting is aware a lot of people believe them to be secretly dating. It's a rumor he's happy to discreetly enforce. Hopefully it will keep some girls - and boys - from hitting on Rogue. And himself for that matter. Maybe it's selfish of him, but when Rogue dated last time he found himself turning several shades of green.

Sting sleeps in the nude and lounges around in the flat in loose pajama pants or briefs, which is very distracting. Rogue wears more clothes but is more relaxed at home so Sting gets to see some skin at least.

—

Rogue is reading on his bed. Sting is on the phone with a classmate, just outside the room. Based on Sting's comments Rogue knows she's trying to hit on him and wants him to join her out in town. Rogue feels the very familiar wrenching in his chest and steels himself. Sting hasn't dated for ages and Rogue's been happy about that. He tunes the call out, not wanting to hear it. Sting finishes the call and comes into his room.

"Hey Rogue, what are you reading?"

Rogue silently holds up the book. Sting flops down beside him and pulls the book from his hands to read the cover.

"Hey!"

Rogue is not in a very good mood so his voice is a bit more annoyed than the gestures warrants.

Sting raises an eyebrow. "You ok?"

"I am fine. Now give me my book back."

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"You're not going out?"

"No?"

"Oh…I thought…" Sting shrugs when Rogue is not forthcoming with any more conversation. "I thought you were going out with Millianna", Rogue manages to say after a while.

"Oh… Nha, not interested", Sting says dismissively.

Rogue says nothing, not trusting himself not to sound too pleased about it.

"I think I'll just skip dating alltogether. I can just stay with you, right Rogue? Seriously it's a drag" Sting babbles on. "Let's just live together for the rest of our lives." Sting turns his bright grin on Rogue. "So, movie?"

"Uh…sure", Rogue manages to get out, not really knowing which question he's replying to, but the answer is the same either way. Gods, Sting can just blurt out the most endearing things without thinking. He has no idea how they make Rogue feel.

Sting brings up Rogue's laptop from the floor and starts to flip through movies, while Rogue calms down. They agree on a movie and apparantly they're watching it in bed. Sting babbles on about the story, fluffing up a pillow and leans back. Rogue is not complaining about the setting, even though the screen in the living room is much better. Watching on the laptop means they have to lie very close. Torture, but so wonderful, just like living with Sting in general.

About halfway through the movie during a scene where the main characters argue about changing names, Sting suddenly grins.

"So are you taking my name?"

"Huh?"

"Since we are living together you're taking my name, right?"

"We're not married and I am so not taking your name. You can switch."

"No way, it sounds weird that way. Sting Cheney… Won't work. Just..no."

"Well Rogue Eucliffe won't fly either, so I guess we'll just have to skip getting married."

Sting frowns at that. "Wrong answer, try again."

"You can marry someone with a more suitable last name", Rogue suggests.

"Nope, I am marrying you. I am going to figure out the name thing."

Sting looks so semi-serious saying this that Rogue lets out a small laugh.

"Ok then".

Sting turns his piercing blue eyes on Rogue.

"I'll hold you to that", Sting says, smirking.

Rogue's insides twist around, while Sting turns his gaze back to the movie. "See! They agreed too."

Rogue can't concentrate on the movie anymore. Sting casually tosses out affectionate things on a regular basis and they always makes him feel warm, happy or hot depending on the situation, but this time it's so many at once that he has a hard time keeping himself together, especially in combination with being curled up in bed. The warm feeling is just too much, clawing at his chest and he struggles with himself as the movie drones on in the background. Just as he thinks he has reached some equilibrum, Sting moves closer and breathes close to his ear.

"Look Rogue, there's the dragon!"

Rogue nods automatically and closes his eyes, just resigning himself. Maybe he can pretend to sleep until he can handle this.

"Rogue? Hey?"

Sting shrugs and watches the end of the movie, not wanting to move anyway. Once it's over he closes Rogue's laptop and puts it down on the floor. Since Rogue is sleeping he can just pretend to have fallen asleep as well. A bit transparent perhaps, but Sting knows he can pull it off. Now let's see… Sting Cheney… no. Rogue Eucliffe… no. Maybe combine them into a new name? Eucne…no. Checl… just…no, urgh. Brows furrowed Sting indulged in watching Rogue instead. Damn did he look cute when sleeping.

"I love you Rogue."

He didn't realize he'd said it outloud until Rogue's eyes snapped open in chock. Apparantly he hadn't had time to wipe the sappy lovesick expression from his face either, as Rogue looked at him with a completely stunned face, red eyes wide.

Sting's agile mind tried to think of anything to say which would explain the situation but his brain decided not to cooperate.

"I love you too."

Maybe I can pretend I was dreaming about… wait what?

Sting's gaze locked onto Rogue's flushed face.

"What did you say?"

"I said…"

—

"I think I know how to solve the name situation", Sting suddenly says. "We just add the others' name at the end."

Rogue smiles. "That works."

"You know Rogue, engagements are usually celebrated with this cool custom…"

Rogue leans in and kisses him.


	22. Agreement snippet photos

Extra draft snippet that is supposed to fit somewhere in 'Agreement' (if I ever get to rewriting it from its fragmented draft stage).

Modern AU. There was supposed to be something about balance, but it turned out as porn. Well…

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

%%%

"Nonono….!" Sting moans loudly. "You stupid piece of utter garbage!"

Rogue, who's reading nearby, raises an eyebrow. "What?"

Sting lets his head fall down in his hands. "It's gone! My report! 4 hours down the drain! I am going to kill myself right now."

"What did you do?"

"Me? I am totally innocent. It's this hunk of junk that's the culprit."

Rogue rolls his eyes. While Sting's not bad with computers, you can't call him technically competent by any means. "Show me."

Sting sulks. "I just closed it… it was supposed to be saved… I think I changed the settings."

"You're not allowed to change settings Sting, you tend to… choose the wrong ones."

Sting tries to look offended, while Rogue slides in front of the computer. "If you manage to find it, I'll cook dinner."

"If you're looking for incentive, that's not it."

Sting pouts while muttering about computer conspiracies. Rogue looks around, manages to retrieve Sting's report and Sting sings his praises. While saving it he notices something though.

"Sting…?"

"Mmm?"

"This folder here…?"

"Oh that folder. Uhm… well…it's from my phone… don't worry, they're for my eyes only. I like to look at you."

Rogue starts to browse through pictures. Of him. In fact, a lot of pictures. Some are completely normal. Some however are more …explicit. Rogue feels himself flush slightly.

"I live here, you get to watch me live", he mutters.

Sting doesn't point out that Rogue could in fact leave anytime - he doesn't want to remind him. Besides he's secretly pleased Rogue even used the wording 'I live here', he doesn't usually do that.

"True. You're not always at home though… that one is one of my favourites."

Rogue opens it. It's actually a pretty good picture of him - with a rare smile.

"This is your favourite?"

"One of them. That one is also nice."

"I am not wearing a lot of clothes in it", Rogue says drily.

"Nope", Sting agrees, happily. "And even less in this one."

Rogue feels himself turn scarlet. To be honest, watching yourself being inpaled will do that to you. "You don't say", he manages to get out.

"I have some videos too if you want to see them."

"Videos?"

"Oh just snippets really. Here's a short one."

Rogue didn't know he could turn a darker shade of red, but apparantly it's possible. "Do I sound like that?" He asked in a strangled voice.

"Oh yes", Sting smirks. "You can watch more if you like, I am going to fix dinner."

Rogue does watch a few more. He should probably be angry or disturbed, but… so this is how Sting can get in the mood so damn quickly. His pants feel several sizes too small. Rogue is not about to jump Sting though. That's not really his thing. However…bending to pick up things near him is.

Rogue can feel Sting's blue eyes glue themselves automatically to his ass. Honestly, he's so predictable. Ok, then a light stretch to reach on top of that shelf - and yep that's about what Sting can handle. Rogue feels Sting press up against him, kissing his neck. "Rogue… I need to show you my favourite video."

"Yeah…? How do I sound in that one?"

"Hoarse."


	23. Agreement snippet balance

Extra draft snippet that is supposed to fit somewhere in 'Agreement' (if I ever get to rewriting it from its fragmented draft stage).

Modern AU. There was supposed to be something about balance, but most of them turned out to be porn. This one *is* actually about balance though.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

%%%

Rogue has a nightmare, tossing and turning, waking Sting up. Rogue doesn't usually have problems sleeping, since Sting's taken care of his most stressful problem - being money issues for his father - and to be honest also helps him relax in other ways. Sting frowns, trying to gently shake him awake. Rogue flays a bit, then grabs ahold of him, burrying his head into his neck. Sting caresses his hair a bit while waiting for him to wake up properly.

"Sting?" He mumbles sleepily.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Rogue sighs. "I guess."

"You don't usually have any. What was it about?"

"It's nothing."

"Rogue…"

"It's not important."

Sting bites back an annoyed comment automatically. Self-sufficiency is great, but his 'boyfriend' takes to extreme levels. "Rogue, just tell me."

"I…I just had something to think about. They want to move dad."

"Why?"

"Not sure… I just got the letter yesterday."

"And you don't want them to move him, right?"

"No."

"So let's tell them that. I'm pretty sure they're not allowed to."

"Huh?"

"Let me look at the letter."

"I'll take care of it later."

"Sting frowns. "You don't want me to help?"

"You don't have to. I'll fix it."

"I know you can, but I can still look at it. I do this for a living you know." When Rogue is silent he adds. "Look, if I have IT issues I am asking you. It's your area of expertise. So let me at least look at it, since this is mine."

Rogue sighs. "Ok."

Sting quickly writes up a reply after doublechecking regulations. "There, no biggie." Rogue feels himself relaxing slightly. "I'll send it off from work later, ok? Looks more intimidating", he grins, honestly looking like a dork and very non-intimidating.

Sting, aware that this upsets their regular balance, is glad he has a computer-related problem later which restores Rogue's sense of equilibrum. He sighs. He wishes it could be different, but as things are it probably won't. He just has to accept it. He'd be happy doing Rogue any favors he'd need, but Rogue feels too dependant on him as it is, with the money issue. He'd prefer to not give Rogue any money at all and just shower him with non-material things, but money is unfortunately about the only thing that Rogue desperately needs.

Sting prefers not to think about the fact that Rogue's need for his money is probably the only thing keeping him there. He'd like to think Rogue doesn't mind too much and has grown at least a bit fond of him. He does seem to enjoy it - and although it's a bit hard to tell with Rogue he seems to be ok living with him. Maybe they can work on the dependance issue later when his father is better. He's not about to let Rogue go just because the balance is not optimal. He needs Rogue and Rogue needs his money, fair enough, whatever works.


	24. Agreement snippet gift

Extra draft snippet that is supposed to fit somewhere in 'Agreement' (if I ever get to rewriting it from its fragmented draft stage).

Modern AU. There was supposed to be something about balance, but it turned out as porn. Well…

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

%%%

"Shit Rogue… you have no idea how good this is… you're so damn amazing."

Rogue allows a ghost of a smile at that. Sting collapses on top of him…and stays there.

"Are you planning on taking up a permanent residence?" Rogue asks drily after a while.

"Mmm… I am applying for citizenship", Sting mumbles, but finally withdraws, making the bed a mess.

They both move away and lie back, relaxing. "Oh yeah, my friends wanted to drag me out eating the Friday before my birthday. Wanna come?"

"Where are you going?" Rogue asks, after a few seconds of thinking.

"I think perhaps that new tapas place."

Rogue ponders this. He likes tapas and it is Sting's birthday. "I'll join", he says calmly.

"Great!" Sting says happily.

"Ah yes, your birthday present." Rogue fumbles with his bag next to the bed.

"I thought I was getting kinky sex?" Sting asks, looking both worried that might not be the case and curious what kind of present Rogue's talking about.

Rogue rolls his eyes, looking slightly embarrassed. "You'll get that too. This is just…something."

Sting blinks. Rogue doesn't usually get him presents, in part due to the nature of their relationship. Gifts fall into the category money, which they never discuss or bring up at all, apart from when they negotiate. Sting is not allowed to buy Rogue anything and Sting has accepted that means Rogue won't buy him things either.

Rogue sneaks looks at Sting as he opens the envelope. Surprise and happiness flit across Sting's handsome features before he turns a sunny smile at Rogue.

"Shit Rogue, I *love* Jellal! How did you know?"

"You told me", Rogue says calmly, managing to look collected, although he's actually very pleased with himself.

"How did you get these? This is amazing, I thought this concert was friends only?"

"Erza in my class knows Jellal, so…"

Sting pulls Rogue into a bone-crushing hug, then kisses him deeply and thoroughly. "Thank you Rogue", he murmurs, before kissing him again and again.

At the Jellal concert Sting is happily intoxicated. Rogue is also a bit drunk. Perhaps that's why he doesn't mind Sting being unusually possessive when people approach them. Honestly Rogue thinks most of them want Sting and not him. Sting looks damn hot in that outfit and he is very handsome even without it. With his 'boyfriend' being more than slightly obsessed with him and happy to demonatrate it whenever possible, Rogue has never had to be jealous. Tonight he finds himself unusually annoyed when others try to hit on the boy beside him though. Some PDA is acceptable this time, he decides. It's his birthday present after all.

Sting suddenly pulls him into a tent. "What? Sting?"

"You know that other birthday present you promised me…?"

Sting's breath is panting and hot in his ear and he can feel his hands starting to pull at his pants.

"What? Here? Now? Sting… this is not even our tent."

"We'll have to be quick then", Sting grins, starting to whisper his latest fantasy in Rogue's ear.

Rogue is initially a bit annoyed but to be honest he quickly forgets that part. He's never been much for having sex in public places. This is different though - and Sting's current kink, which is apparantly 'having rough sex in a random tent with a hot stranger at a concert' is something his intoxicated mind can reluctantly accept as kind of hot. At least if the stranger is Sting.

Sting kisses him roughly while stroking him, on their knees inside the small tent. Rogue can wagely hear people walking by outside but Sting's hot mouth makes him return to the now. Sting grabs his hair and pushes his head down while opening his pants. Rogue obediently takes him into his mouth and Sting lets out a ragged breath.

"Shit you have a great mouth… and I bet your ass is as well", Sting mutters, apparantly getting into it, while pulling Rogue's pants further down. Rogue groans when he feels Sting's fingers stretching him.

"I am going to fuck you soon", Sting says after a while, "and I am going to fuck you damn hard. Turn around."

Rogue turns around slowly and Sting pushes him roughly into place before slamming into him. Rogue can't help but moan loudly. Sting's hands are holding his hips steady and hard. Gods that ass. Sting sighs happily. Watching it clad in tight denim or without anything at all, he always wants more and more.

"Now, I am going to fuck you once more and this time you're going to scream. Suck me again." Rogue's still panting hard, but obeys.

Sting pushes into him again and Rogue clutches hard at Sting's back as pleasure rolls through him. Playing a role – and being slightly drunk - is kind of nice, as he can let himself be more into it than he usually lets Sting see. He responds to Sting's desperate and hard kisses, letting his arms pull him closer.


	25. Partners

I *was* going to write something X-Files-related for Stingue, honestly I was. I mean, the whole XF setup is perfect for Stingue. Imagine them working together year after year with tons of UST and then finally after ages of small hints and ship moments they finally get together…and missing siblings = missing parents… Right? Well, that's not what came out at all (can't someone write an epix XF Stingue? Pretty please).

Modern AU, think police/agent setting.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

%%%

Since this is just a fragmented draft you'll have to imagine the background here. Sting and Rogue are partners. Natsu and Gray are partners. Sting used to look up to Natsu when they were at the academy, but when they happened to be working on a case together it turned into a disaster and since then they never miss an opportunity to tease the other.

Mira suggested to Makarov to pair Sting with Rogue and Natsu with Gray, which on the surface looked like quite a disaster at well, but was a success.

Rogue's stepbrother to Gajeel, as his mother Skiadram married Gajeel's father Metalicana.

—

Makarov sighs. "Who in our squad could ever hope to pose as gay?" he asks Mira (who used to be a field agent, but is now at a desk job due to a traumatizing event; basically she runs the whole place). As if answering him, Gray and Natsu show up, squibbling, while hitting each other from time to time. A moment later, Sting and Rogue enter, bickering like children, walking tightly together while looking at a document.

Makarov and Mira smile widely at each other.

Mira motions for them all to approach the board to discuss cases. Makarov first turns to Gray and Natsu.

"Gray, Natsu, regarding the Fielding case, you'll have to go undercover as a gay couple at the resort."

"W…what?! We have to do what?!"

"I am not marrying… *that*!"

"As if I would marry *you*!"

"Suck it up Natsu-san! It can't be that hard, you're practically married already!" Sting grins broadly.

Natsu looks ready to burst, held back by Gray.

"Indeed Sting. Natsu and Gray are a good team, which is why they were chosen for the job. However, we need another pair as well…"

Sting and Rogue start to look horrified.

"Uh…"

Natsu laughs. "Suck it up Sting! You guys are even more married than we are!"

"What did you say!?"

Rogue and Gray sigh.

Mira helps them prepare their background stories. "You'll need to agree on vital details. Here are a few…suggestions."

Sting and Rogue peer at them. "We did not meet at a BDSM club Mira!"

"Yeah, keep your fantasies out of our love life! ….fictional love life!"

"Ok, so how did you meet then?"

"Uh… at work?"

"No."

"Online?"

"Laaaaame."

"Hey!"

"Who's bottoming?"

"He is! / He is!"

"Uh…"

"I am not bottoming you!"

"Oh yes you are!"

"Make me!"

"You wish!"

"Kids…" Mira sighs, "go home and do your homework."

They go home bickering loudly. When they return the next day they are in perfect synch though. They even have a picture where Sting kisses Rogue on the cheek next to a fountain and Rogue looks at him fondly.

"This is us at our spot."

"Your *spot*?" Natsu gapes.

"Yes… don't you two have a spot?" Sting asks, smugly.

Natsu and Gray look upset. "We need a spot?! Mira! You didn't say anything about that!"

Sting and Rogue quickly go over their 'relationship', taking turns - which honestly makes them sound like Chip and Dale - while Cana and Mira make sure they have everything covered.

"We met while jogging. We jog in the same park and used to pass each other every day and both thought the other was kind of cute."

"Then Sting made a cheesy move, which I found kind of adorable and we started dating."

"We kissed that first night, made out after a week and had sex after 1 month or so."

"Our anniversery is Feb 11th. We're both gemini. We have no siblings and our parents live far away."

"I sleep on the right side and Rogue on the left. I snore but not too badly. Rogue hogs the covers."

"Sting's an early riser, I sleep late."

"I use Boss, Rogue just soap."

"I sing in the shower and Sting's a great cook."

"Rogue has a birthmark and I'm the romantic one."

"We've been working so much and longs for vacation which is why we are going to the resort to celebrate our 2 year anniversery."

"I am going to propose on newyears and Rogue is going to be suitably surprised, but will of course accept."

"We're going to have a minimal wedding and elope, maybe get cats."

"I love Rogue's eyes."

"I love Sting's smile."

"And we *take turns* topping and bottoming." Sting makes sure to glare at Mira at that.

"Ok, you guys are ready. More than ready. Good job!" Sting and Rogue grin and high-five each other. "Natsu… Gray… you two still have work to do. Sting, Rogue, help them out."

—

[While undercover at the resort.]

Natsu and Gray warn the team that are currently located in Sting's and Rogue's room. "They are coming your way! Hide!"

"Quick! You guys kiss! Company incoming!"

"W…what!?"

"Kiss! Make out! Whatever! *Do something!*"

The others quickly hide. Rogue quickly pulls his shirt off and draws a stunned Sting into a light kiss, pushing him down on the bed. Sting flushes bright red but clutches at Rogue, deepening the kiss. They are getting quite into it and almost forget the mission - and that people are both watching them and listening to them. Mira giggles happily to herself.

Someone throws the door open. Rogue and Sting pull apart in chock, looking convincingly surprised and disheveled. They are.

"Oh! Sorry!"

"What the hell?!"

"Sorry! We were looking for… never mind!"

Rogue glowers at them and Sting looks suitably embarrassed.

"Good one Sting."

"Shut up Natsu-san!"

"…have you guys been practicing?"

"*Shut* *up*!"

"Now now. Stop teasing them. Anyone who keeps doing that will face Gildarts."

"Thank you Cana."

"…however if you have pictures I am buying."

"Cana! / Hey!"

—

They end up spending Christmas together while stuck in the middle of nowhere on a case. They let the people with families out on the small transport that got there, saying they are ok to wait until the next available transport.

"So…Christmas huh?" Rogue tries.

"Yeah. Falalala."

"…"

"Your gift is at home."

"Yeah…yours too", Rogue says.

"What did you get me?"

"I am not telling! It's a secret."

"No way! You're supposed to open stuff at Christmas", Sting whines, aware he sounds like a toddler.

"You'll open it when we get home Sting."

Sting pouts, looking dejected.

"Is it really that important?"

Sting offers his best puppy dog look (Rogue can't decide if he thinks it's cute or if it makes him look like an idiot), but then brightens. "I know! You can tell me a secret instead."

"Huh? Oh… Ok then… but you'll have to do the same."

"Deal!" Sting grins.

"And anything said stays here, upon pain of death."

"Agreed!"

"No way! You didn't!?"

"I did…"

"Buwhahaha! Oh man, if only Gajeel knew…"

"Pain of death, remember?"

"I won't tell him, I am just saying."

"Shit Sting, I didn't know…"

"Yeah well… it was a long time ago. 7 years."

"It's not that long ago. Actually my mom died 7 years ago too."

"Really? How?"

"Not sure. It was together with Gajeel's dad. They went missing on a case."

"Mine too!"

"What are the odds."

"That's a bit weird. You ok with me looking at the report later?"

"Sure."

They find some liquor while searching for more food. Sting is a good cook and manages to get something edible and festive out of the meager food found in the cabin.

"Hey it's past midnight. It's Christmas."

"Yaaaaay."

"…"

"Hey Rogue, if you'd been home, who'd you have spent the day with?"

"I might have joined Gajeel and Levy I guess. For a short visit anyway. You?"

"Uhm… maybe some friends… the ones without family. Sad huh?"

"I guess."

"To be honest I prefer this. At least we're together."

"That's sappy."

"Hey!"

"But I prefer this too."

"You're a good partner Rogue."

"You too. Merry Christmas. Partner."

"Merry Christmas Rogue."

More secrets spill out as the night passes and more liquor has disappeared down their throats.

"Really? You've slept with a guy?!"

"Yes, Rogue says. Jikes, it's not that big of a deal."

"It's just… well… I was just surprised!"

"So you've never slept with a guy?"

"No!"

Sting looks a bit embarrassed though so Rogue raises an eyebrow. "No?"

"I haven't slept with a guy…. but… I did… uh… some stuff…"

When Rogue grins, Sting flushes. "It was in college! Everyone does stuff like that in college!"

"Sure they do, sure they do."

"Shut up! Now, tell me about…"

They spend the next Christmas together at Sting's place, cooking. Well, Sting cooks and Rogue offers meager assistance.

—

Rogue has entered a building to get a girl out, against orders. He feels connected to her somehow. Sting and the others are in the area but they don't know where they are.

Rogue and the girl escapes but they are trapped and Rogue is hurt. Rogue can't move. He's found out about traitors in their team and wants to tell Sting, but he can't get out and he can't move. Also there's a bomb which could go off any minute. Rogue is a bit dizzy and delirious. The girl is helping him and they talk.

"You need to get out and find my partner Sting. Talk only to him, no one else, ok? Give him this note."

"What does he look like?"

"He's …. blond and has a scar in his face. About my age."

"Is he cute?"

Rogue smiles wryly. "Yes he's cute. Do you think you could find him? He'll help you. You can trust him. Trust no one else, ok? Ok. Good girl, now get out of here."

"I don't want to leave you…"

"My partner can get me out if you can reach him. You can't carry me and I am stuck. Please."

"O…ok."

"Thank you."

The girl gets out and Freed approaches her. He's good with kids. The girl is obstinate though. "I am only talking to the cute blond guy with a scar."

"Oh… Laxus!"

Laxus arrives, looking quizzically at the kid. The girl looks at him and frowns. "No, I said a *cute* blond guy with a scar."

Laxus snorts and then laughs, while Freed turns slightly red and leaves to locate the girl's mother.

"Sting!" Laxus yells.

Sting arrives. He looks worried and tense, but tries to appear friendly to the little girl.

"Hi there. Did you want to speak to me?"

"Rogue said I could trust only you", she whispers in his ear.

Sting inhales in chock and moves away with the girl. "You know where he is!?" The girl nods. "Please tell me."

"Are you going to get him out?"

"Yes, don't worry. Where is he?"

"He's in that house over there. He can't move. He said I should give you this."

Sting reads the note. Rogue must really be hurt to write like that. Sting frowns. He makes sure the squad is on the bomb and the girl with her mother and then sneaks inside the house against orders.

"Rogue!"

"Sting! No, get out! There's a bomb here."

"I am not leaving without you, so you might as well save your strength."

"Is the girl out?"

"Yes don't worry."

"Good."

The girl's name is Hikari Aguria. Turns out she's Rogue's daughter. Her mother Yukino had her through sperm donation. Rogue felt an instant connection to the little girl when they met. Sting and Rogue stay in contact with her after the incident. Hikari loves them and draws a picture of them as a kind of extra family at school. The teacher asks Yukino about the nice gay couple that she's now included in her immediate family. Yukino smiles widely at the picture - there's Yukino with Hikari and then Sting and Rogue holding hands.

—

Misc story notes:

When they became partners they clashed and argued, but ended up being a very very good team, complementing each other perfectly and being so in synch you'd think they've been partners longer than they actually have. When they first met, Rogue never thought he'd call the sarcastic blond his best friend. Sting never thought he'd end up trusting the sullen dark-haired man more than anyone.

When on their first case they get mad at each other. Sting knows Rogue is partly right and Rogue knows Sting is right but they are both too mad. They split up and both discover clues separately. They regret ditching the other. They both apologize and agree never to do it again. Their compared notes help solve the case and they realize they could have solved it in half the time if working together. Rogue has new appreciation for Sting's gut feelings and hunches and Sting has the same for Rogue's logic and ability to spot clues.

They call each other by their last name first but after the case when they learn to trust they both use first name instead. They don't really say that they trust the other, they just indicate it by switching.

Sting covers for Rogue who is always late in the morning. Rogue covers for Sting when he does inappropriate digging into others' business.

It's hard to date due to their work. They are often away so most romantic partners get fed up with it. They often need to leave on short notice.

When arguing after a case the bartender asks how long they've been married. That makes them shut up and turn bright red.

There are supposed to be various bad guys - Jiemma, José, Mard Geer, Zeref, Acnologia. I also imagined a nice Duane Barry scene where for example José was released and kidnapped Rogue.

Also, all the (dragon) parents went missing 7 years ago on a case, but the kids didn't know about the others as they were from different squads. They had discovered a great conspiracy with Acnologia and were going to take him out together. Turns out they are actually alive, but were held captive or had to stay hidden.

Other people at the squad are for example Erza, who's a respected senior and in a secret love affair with a criminal. Gildarts, who's seasoned and admired by all.

After having been partners for years, they all find out about their parents and the great conspiracy, only to have their parents sacrifice themselves to save them. Sting and Rogue are in such a vulnerable state they end up confessing.


	26. Agreement snippet date

Extra draft snippet that is supposed to fit somewhere in 'Agreement' (if I ever get to rewriting it from its fragmented draft stage).

Modern AU. Mostly Rogue being frustrated and blushing.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

%%%

Erza mentions there's going to be another concert with Jellal shortly and Rogue is quick to ask for 2 tickets. Erza smiles, but doesn't ask him any questions, for which Rogue's grateful.

He stares at the tickets, clutching them in his fist. Ever since he saw Sting again he's been fighting strong urges to somehow arrange another meeting. He's spent a lot of time pondering what he wants, apart from just spending time with the dork. He wants what they had before, but without the dependency…and the rocky start. How though? Flirting is *not* Rogue's thing. He's used to Sting being the one to initiate almost everything romantic or intimate. He can drop hints - strong hints on occasion - but for that to happen they will have to meet in the first place.

Considering how he 'broke up' with the blond, Sting might not be interested. Then again, Sting used to be obsessed with him and the relationship didn't end due to lack of feeling at Sting's end. However, Rogue is well aware he never revealed he had any deeper feelings for Sting during their time together. Now he'll have to let him know - and that part is not Rogue's strong suit. He might be able to get the message across through psysical means though. Rogue definitely wouldn't mind that.

The tickets offer Rogue a good opportunity to see Sting in a date-like setting. The concert is a public place, but still a reminder of their last Jellal concert, when they fucked like rabbits in a random tent and were all coupely in general. Also, Rogue has never quite forgotten Sting's happiness when he got the tickets - and how happy he himself felt when he saw that. He could just post the ticket to Sting, but he wants to gauge his reaction when he gets it… Rogue is deep in thought when he walks smack into Minerva.

"Sorry!"

"Rogue, how are you?"

"I'm good. How are you…and uh…everyone?"

"I am well and 'everyone' is not doing too badly. On that note, I am meeting the gang at Sabertooth in 5. Why don't you join us?"

Rogue blinks. "I could come and stay a short while. I'm not really dressed for going out."

"Oh I don't think 'everyone' will care about that", Minerva smirks. Rogue flushes slightly.

At the bar, Rogue is pleased to see Sting looking both surprised and happy to see him. The others are a bit too obvious in their smugness, but Rogue ignores them. He wanted a good opportunity to see Sting again and he got that. They talk and Rogue feels pleasantly content and warm being squeezed in close to him.

Later, when he's leaving, Sting walks him out to say goodbye. It's crowded and Rogue is pushed against Sting. When Rogue's not pulling away, Sting takes the opportunity to press just a bit closer. He's not prepared for Rogue to suddenly kiss him though, so it takes a while for him to react. Rogue has the time to think it was a really bad idea before Sting crashes his mouth against his, making a tingle pass all through his spine. The kiss is all Rogue remembers it to be and more. Sting stops after a while though and smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry, too much PDA, right?"

Rogue kisses him again and they lock lips until they're breathless. Afterwards, they pant slightly, resting their foreheads against each other.

"Uhm…" Rogue fumbles with his pocket and hands Sting the tickets. "I wanted to give you these."

Sting looks at the tickets and turns his blue eyes searchingly on Rogue. Curiosity, hope and happiness are quite evident on his face, although he is apparantly trying to reign it in.

"I thought we could go… together." Rogue says.

"Together….like a date - together?"

"Y..yes", Rogue confirms, sneaking another glance at Sting's face. He's smiling openly now. "I'd like that."

"Me too."

"You should probably go home now before I try to convince you I should walk you home."

"I wouldn't really mind, but you're probably right. I'll see you on Saturday."

"It's a date", Sting smiles, still trying to wrap his mind around Rogue's last comment.

His friends roll their eyes when he returns to their table, grinning like mad.

"Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?!"

"You're back together", Orga says.

"You kissed", Minerva smiles.

"You're going on a date", Rufus smirks.

Sting grumbles. "You're no fun."

"Oh come on, tell us all."

Rogue agonizes over what to wear to the concert, but finally settles on the exact same outfit he had last time. With some luck, Sting will find the gesture romantic.

Sting definitely seems to appreciate the thought and since he dressed the same way too Rogue smiles slightly.

The concert is great and they enjoy themselves. Rogue is pleased to notice Sting definitely seems interested. How much though? When they pass a tent, Rogue flushes and Sting grins. Rogue is slightly disappointed when Sting doesn't pull him into a random tent like last time, but they do end up making out a lot, although not enough for Rogue's taste - and there's a lot of people around.

"You free tomorrow?" Rogue asks.

"Yes, do you want to go anywhere special?"

"I'll …think of something. See you at Magnolia garden at noon?"

"It's a date."

For their next date, Rogue choses a very remote place for a picnic. It's a lovely day and Rogue feels happy, especially since Sting seems to be in a very cuddly mood. Laying on a warm blanket slowly kissing is very nice and Rogue is determined to make sure Sting knows he thinks so.

"You know Rogue, this is a very secluded spot… If I didn't know better I'd think you wanted to seduce me."

"I do."

Sting grins brightly. "You do?"

"I thought that was obvious."

"I am not making any mistakes this time", Sting mumbles in his ear. "You're going to have to be clear."

"Are you going to be clear as well?"

Sting raises an eyebrow at that. "Hmmm?"

"What do *you* want?"

"I want to be able to give you anything without you believing you have to give me something in return", Sting says with an earnest look, almost making Rogue blurt out he loves him.

"Ok", he says, smiling slightly.

Sting kisses him again and Rogue tries to pull him as close as possible. Honestly, he did chose this spot so they could do more than kiss, no matter how wonderful it is. Even if it's nice that Sting's trying to be all considerate, he would like to be devoured and preferably also fucked right now. Surely Sting's not expecting him to say so? It's not his thing. Oh well.

"I need you", he whispers into Sting's ear, making him go rigid.

Ah now we're getting to the devouring part. Rogue is happy to note Sting seems to act like his old self. Sting's hands roam all over him and Rogue tries to make it easier to pull down his tight pants, cursing himself for chosing them this day. As Sting disappears downwards Rogue absentmindedly plays with his hair. With Sting's hot mouth on his cock and his talented fingers inside him, Rogue feels everything go hazy, so he can barely hear Sting talking before he stops.

"What?"

"Uhm…I didn't bring any…"

"I did", Rogue says quickly.

Sting grins broadly, making Rogue flush. "Did you now…?" Sting murmurs in his ear, making him shiver. "Did you want me to fuck you Rogue?"

"Yes."

"How do you want me to fuck you?"

"The way you usually do."

"What, hard?"

Sting smirks and starts to open his own pants. He stops and curses though and Rogue wonders why before he hears voices nearby. Rogue briefly reflects if strangling picnicing families is really all that illegal and sighs. Apparantly they're not going to be alone here.

"Let's go to my place", he suggests.

"I haven't seen your apartment", Sting says. "What's it like?"

"It's an apartment building called Fairy Hills. It's full of crazy people. I like it. The manager is really scary though, so I think I'll have to sneak you in."

"She wouldn't approve?"

"Oh she'd approve. She'd approve a lot - and she would never stop talking about it."

Sting grins. They take a taxi to Fairy Hills and Rogue quickly pays for it before Sting can do it automatically, looking searchingly at him. Sting squeezes his hand reassuringly. Rogue pulls Sting with him, hoping to reach the stairs without being spotted by Mira. No such luck…

"Rogue! There you are! Did the big date go well?"

Rogue flushes while Sting looks amused. Mira homes in on him, looking menacing.

"You're the date?"

Sting gulps slightly. Ok, she *is* scary. "Uh… yes?"

"Name?"

"Sting Eucliffe."

Mira looks him over and glares at him. "If you hurt him you're dead, ok?"

"O…ok."

Rogue pushes Sting in front of him towards the stairs, turning to glare at Mira. She looks happy now though and offers him a 10/10 sign. Rogue flashes her a rare bright grin.

"I don't think she likes me", Sting pouts.

"Oh she's extactic, trust me", Rogue says drily, pushing Sting towards the door. "She's wanted to see me madly in love since I moved here. She's probably just a bit annoyed she didn't get to match me with her sister."

Rogue opens the door and turns to check why Sting's taking so long.

"You're in love with me?"

"Yes", Rogue says exasperated, pulling him into the apartment. Seriously, did he have to do all the work this time?

"When did that happen?" Sting asks slowly.

"A long time ago. I don't remember exactly. Does it matter?"

That was apparantly the wrong thing to say, as Sting now looks and sounds like he did when Rogue moved out.

"You know, I seem to recall you saying you wanted to terminate our agreement when you broke up with me."

"I didn't think you'd let me go otherwise."

"You're right about that… and I certainly wouldn't have if I knew about this… For your information it wasn't an agreement to me!"

"It wasn't to me either!"

"So why didn't you just talk to me? We could have worked things out."

"I needed to work things out on my own first."

"And have you?"

"Huh?"

"Worked things out?" Sting looks searchingly at Rogue's face.

"Yes."

"Good. Because I don't think I'd be able to handle you leaving me again."

"I have no intention of leaving you at all." "Ever", he adds, even though Sting looks emotional enough already.

Rogue was happy Sting finally seemed to grasp his feelings, because he was honestly exhausted trying to get them across. This was more emotional talk than he usually crammed into a month… or maybe a year or two… Fortunately Sting seemed to understand that too, since he decided to finally kiss him again. Rogue was relieved they had cleared that up. Now, if they could just move to the bed, or the coach, Rogue didn't care which, because finishing what they started at the picnic would be very nice. Sting suddenly stopped kissing him and Rogue groaned, trying to pull him back.

"I love you too you know."

Rogue blinked and smiled slightly. "I know."

%%%

There, FFNet is finally in synch with my AO3 posts, joy! Makes updating easier...


	27. Arranged 1 of 3

Modern AU. Mostly UST, romance and angst, but some lemon will likely (read: will) find its way into certain parts. There's some NaLu involved, although it's mostly just supporting cast for the Stingue.

I was spending some time on filling in gaps and editing, but then my muse suddenly decided it was enough with that and started writing massage-related smut instead…so uhm…I'll be posting the smut after this (also Stingue obviously) and this one is just going up for now.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

%%%

Sting breezed through the house, feeling happy and energetic. Ok, so maybe a quick run first, then a long soak, followed by a movie and/or book and then sleep like a log for like 12 hours. God he loved Fridays. Rogue wasn't here right now, but otherwise his day had been pretty good so far. Sting brought out his phone to write a message to the dark-haired boy, but just as he contemplated which emojis would make his best friend's eyebrow twitch the most, his father's voice called him.

"Sting, join me in my office".

Sting frowned. Meetings with his father, few and far between, were seldom good news… Feeling a bit nervous, he entered his father's office, trying to look like the dutiful son. Apart from the earring, he did pretty well. Jiemma was brief and to the point, as usual.

"Sting, as you know, you are my heir and I expect you to succeed me when I retire…"

"That's a long time away dad", Sting tried.

Jiemma frowned. "Don't interrupt me boy - and I've told you repeatedly to call me father."

There was no point arguing with the man when he was like this, Sting knew from experience. "Sorry father."

Jiemma resumed. "The Orland koncern is vast, but it can always get bigger - and you will eventually need heirs of your own. Therefore I have proposed an engagement between you and the Heartfilia heir."

Sting blinked. Heartfilia? He'd met her years ago. He wracked his brain, trying to come up with a name. "Lucy?"

"That's her."

"D…don't I have any say in this?!" Sting exclaimed, finally addressing the main issue. "Are you medieval?!"

Jiemma smiled, a tense and stiff smile that did nothing to calm Sting down.

"Of course you'll have the opportunity to get to know each other first. I have invited the lady to come stay here over summer. I expect you'll be happily engaged in August."

By 'expect' Sting knew Jiemma meant 'you will'. He swallowed. "Was… was that all father?"

"Yes, you may leave."

Sting stumbled out of the room, feeling numb. He knew his father. He meant what he said. Shit… he needed to speak to Rogue. Actually he just needed Rogue, period. Sting called him a few times, getting no answer. Cursing, he sent a quick message instead. 'Rogue! I need you here now! Please come straight away! It's an emergency!' He added a second message after that, just in case. 'I'm not kidding, I NEED YOU HERE.'. Shit… shit shit shit.

Some time later his phone buzzed. Sting answered in record time.

"Rogue!"

"Sting, what the hell's happened?!"

"I….I'll tell you when you get here, please hurry."

"But Sting…"

"Rogue, PLEASE."

Sting sounded so distraught that Rogue just said "Ok ok, hang on, I am coming as soon as I can."

Sting retired to his room, his earlier relaxing plans forgotten. He stared at the ceiling and sighed. Rogue was taking his time. Eventually he drifted off.

Much later, Rogue rushed into his room, looking disheveled and worried.

"Sting! Are you ok?!"

"Rogue! Thank god you're finally here! My father… my father's just told me I need to get married!"

Rogue looked slightly stunned. "Married?"

"Yes! To the Heartfilia heir. It's crazy! He's mediaval. You know how he gets." When Rogue failed to look as panicked as he felt, Sting started to babble. "I always thought I'd marry for love you know. My soulmate or something… someone I've had the opportunity to get to know for a few years. I mean, sometimes you meet the love of your life early and you just can't get them out of your heart…" Sting looked imploringly at Rogue, who by now seemed somewhat annoyed.

"For fuck's sake Sting! You're making me fly over the damn continent for this!? You nearly gave me a heart attack! I thought you were seriously ill or something!"

"But…"

"And don't give me that soulmate mumbo jumbo again. Just refuse to marry her then! What's your father going to do about it? Shoot you? Who's medieval here? I can't *believe* you made me fly home from France for this."

"…France..? …the conference…!" Rogue glared daggers at him. "You… Oh shit Rogue, I totally forgot…" Rogue's eyebrow twiched. "Rogue, I'm sorry."

Sting looked contrite and down. Damn…how could he have forgotten.

Rogue sighed, taking pity on him and they discussed the matter briefly. Sting didn't bring up the soulmate business again though. To his friend, the situation seemed quite easy to solve.

After Rogue had left Sting made his decision. He'd meet with Lucy Heartfilia. Maybe, just maybe, she'd make him forget. Maybe she'd cure him. So far nothing he'd tried had made him fall out of love with his best friend, but it was becoming depressingly clear to Sting that there was no chance in hell Rogue would ever return his feelings. He might as well just marry someone - it didn't really matter whom - so why not some rich blonde that made his father happy.

His phone beeped and Sting absentmindedly scanned the message.

'Sting, I'm sorry I was annoyed. I was just so damn tired and upset. I shouldn't have taken it out on you like that.'

'It's fine', Sting tapped. 'Sorry about the conference. Thank you for coming.'

'Hey, maybe she's the one?'

'Yeah… maybe', Sting half-heartedly tapped back. 'Night!'

As he drifted off to sleep however, Sting couldn't stop the tears. Usually he would seek comfort from Rogue when he was sad and upset, but in this matter he was well and truly alone.


	28. Arranged 2 of 3

Modern AU. Mostly UST, romance and angst, but some lemon will likely (read: will) find its way into certain parts. There's some NaLu involved, although it's mostly just supporting cast for the Stingue.

Draft. I was spending some time on filling in gaps and editing, but then my muse suddenly decided it was enough with that and started writing massage-related smut instead…so uhm…I'll be posting the smut after this (also Stingue obviously) and this one is just going up for now.

Read part 1 first.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

%%%

Sting woke up groggily when someone jumped on his bed.

"Sting! Wake up!"

"Rogue, why are you here now?"

"We're going out. Come on!"

"I'm not in the mood."

"Not in the mood for what?"

"Anything", Sting muttered, although he was lying through his teeth. Shit did Rogue look mouthwatering tonight.

Not that he didn't always - it just wasn't fair! Rogue wasn't bad-looking, but Sting still frequently hit himself for being so ridiculously over-the-heels with his friend. Nothing seemed to matter to his hormone-addled brain. Rogue could wear several layers of baggy clothing and Sting still wanted to tear them all off with his teeth. The now long-haired boy had gone through several weird hair-experimental periods over the years, but even when he'd shaved it all off on a whim once Sting had found him cute as hell. Right now was no exception - Rogue was just wearing sweats, his dark hair was a mess and he was sporting what Sting called his 'emo face' - yep, still totally fuckable.

Rogue smirked, making him look even more delicious. "Maybe I'll change your mind."

"Not likely", Sting grumbled, just as his so-called best friend decided to flip the covers off him. "What the hell Rogue!?"

Not that Rogue hadn't seen him naked before, but not quite like this.

"Well, something looks in the mood", Rogue teased, making Sting flush. "Maybe you should attend to that."

"I'll take care of it when you give me my covers back and leave me alone."

"No."

"Huh?"

"I am staying here."

Sting's eyes bulged. He wasn't seriously…? Rogue seated himself on the bed, still smirking. Sting narrowed his eyes. "Ok then".

Sting's hand started to move, stroking his erection slowly. He focused on that for a while, gradually feeling the hazyness start. He glanced briefly at Rogue and was pleased to note the dark-haired boy was flushed and had his eyes glued to his cock, following each stroke. Sting closed his eyes, increasing the pace. He felt another hand over his own, mirroring the rythm. Just as Sting was going to ask was Rogue was up to he felt his best friend's mouth close around his hardened member. Sting moaned as the hot mouth worked him, better than any hand. Oh gods, so good.

"Shit Rogue, I want to touch you too."

Rogue turned his ass closer to Sting, as he continued to swallow down his length. Sting's hands shook as he pulled Rogue's pants down slightly, almost drooling as he caught sight of his ass and cock. He started touching Rogue, taking satisfaction in the sounds that managed to come out of his friend, even with a shaft down his throat. After a while, Sting started to tease Rogue's hole and pushed a finger slowly inside, making Rogue start to move against his hand. Sting added more fingers, after having lubricated them with whatever he could find on his nightstand. Rogue was panting and groaning, not able to keep sucking him anymore. Sting didn't mind, he didn't want to come yet. He wanted to be inside when he did, preferably for a few hours… not that he would last more than a few minutes when inside Rogue for the first time… and he needed him now.

Sting pushed Rogue down on his back and indulged in kissing him, while making sure his pants were pulled down far enough.

"Sting", Rogue almost begged, looking flushed and wide-eyed. Sting glided slowly inside, all the way. The feeling was amazing. Despite all fantasies, Sting hadn't been able to properly imagine how good it would really be. He started to move and it wasn't long before he felt his orgasm building. Shit, this was unreal, so damn fucking good. He never wanted to stop, ever.

"Rogue", he mumbled in his friend's ear, "I love you so damn much."

"What?"

"I said I love you."

"I love you too bro, but *seriously* you need to get out of bed now."

"Huh?" Sting blinked, turning to stare at Rogue, who was standing next to his bed.

Sting could feel himself returning to his room, but he didn't want to… Damn, no such luck, he was almost fully awake now.

"Sting, you're such a sleepyhead", his friend said teasingly. "Come on, we'll be late."

"I'm coming", Sting sighed, shaking the last bits of his dream away.

The dreams were becoming more and more frequent and Sting wasn't sure what he thought about that. They were wonderful, to be sure, but waking up sucked and only reminded him of what he couldn't have. It was lucky they were no longer at boarding school, because hiding them when sharing a room all the time was so much harder.

His dreams were not always erotic - sometimes they were just romantic. In a way, those dreams were the worst, because they were so much closer to reality. Rogue was and had always been the love of his life. His calm and trusted constant, with a mind as brilliant as his rare smile. Whatever happened, Sting was determined they would stay close, if nothing else.

—

Jiemma mentally went through his weekly schedule, glancing outside when he heard voices. Sting and Rogue were obviously eating outside today. Those twins… He recalled the events from several years ago that had brought the blond boy to his house.

[Flashback]

Jiemma Orland seethed after meeting with his advisors. He knew they were right in saying he needed an heir, but he didn't like being told what to do. His wife had had several miscarriages and finally died. He could obviously marry again, but it would take time and there were no guarantees he'd get an heir out of her. The doctors had diplomatically insinuated that the fault was somehow on his side. He was too proud to fail again and besides he didn't much care for babies. Small kids were a nuisance.

By the time he had reached his office he had already decided on a course of action. He would adopt a boy of suitable age and that would solve everything. Besides a child born away from this wealth would probably be slightly less spoiled. Jiemma detested weaklings. He asked his assistant to arrange a meeting with a reputable agency. As chance would have it, she knew of an orphanage due to a friend having used it recently, and promptly booked a meeting.

Jiemma looked through the prospects and found fault with most of them. He grabbed the next pile and started to go through them.

"Uh… those are not…"

Jiemma found Sting's profile and frowned. "What about this one?"

"I didn't include him in your selection as you only wanted one."

"It says here he's an only child. He's the right age. The right looks. Healthy. Unspoiled. I want him."

"It's just… he's close to this boy here…"

"Close?"

Feeling Jiemma's distaste she quickly amended. "They're like twins. We'd rather adopt them together if possible."

"I only want one. I don't care. Let me see him."

Jiemma observed Sting, playing with Rogue. A happy, healthy, nimble boy. Jiemma was convinced he was the right choice. While he was arguing with the manager another pair walked in, also with raised voices. Jiemma briefly looked their way, uninterested, until he identified one of them.

"José Porla, long time no see."

"Jiemma Orland, what a coincidence to meet you here."

The two shook hands and quickly discovered they were in the same boat. José smiled.

"Jiemma, we are almost neighbours and it appears these kids are chosen twins… how about we discuss this?"

The two withdrew and talked business. When they returned they were laughing and clapping each others shoulders.

"Too bad you didn't want a girl, we could have arranged a merger straight away."

"Since we can't marry our kids to each other we'll work together in other ways."

Sting and Rogue stared at the two, wide-eyed, unconsciously holding hands. This was their first meeting with their future fathers and the boys quickly learned what the two thought appropriate.

"Boys, we have heard that you are like brothers. José and I live very close and are business partners. We'd like you to be our sons. That way you can still see each other very often."

[End flashback]

—

Rogue was looking up into the blue sky, feeling utterly content. The sun was shining and it was a perfect temperature. His head rested on Sting's warm hard stomach and the blond was babbling as usual, making Rogue grin. His peace was shattered by Jiemma Orland's business-like voice.

"And over here is my son Sting. The blond one. The other is his friend Rogue Cheney Porla, the son of my business partner."

Sting sat up, forcing Rogue to do the same. Rogue looked at the newcomers. A blonde girl, very lovely. A stern older man that must be her father. Further behind a smiling man and a boy with pink hair. Sting stood up and pulled Rogue to his feet, before approaching his father to greet their guests.

The others turned out to be Jude Heartfilia's advisor Igneel and his son Natsu. They lived on the Heartfilia estate and Jude thought it appropriate to bring them along since they'd be discussing business with Jiemma. The latter proclaimed it a great idea - 'so nice to have the house filled with kids and laughter'.

Sting and Rogue glanced at each other, almost laughing outloud. They very much doubted they'd see Jiemma more than once or twice during summer. It was usually like that. When they were younger, Sting and Rogue would run around the two estates and cause havoc. Any bad poetry found at Jiemma's would be blamed on Rogue. Anything broken at José's would be blamed on Sting. [Sting's poetry period had thankfully been brief. Rogue loved Sting unconditionally but there were certain limits. Sting sucked at it.]

—

While saying he loved him deeply would be a stretch, Sting didn't particularly hate or dislike his father. The man had adopted him and although he didn't care for kids, Sting hadn't lacked for much growing up. He had the whole staff doting on him, he obviously had the security of the Orland name and money and last but not least he had Rogue. He'd been at boarding school, but that was hardly different from the orphanage and Rogue was there with him all the time.

Sting wasn't the brightest student, but he was smart enough. His father appreciated that he had other talents which made up for his just-acceptable grades - such as his easy way with people. He was sure Sting would manage the Orland koncern well when he got older. Porla was more focused on grades, so it was lucky he'd chosen to adopt Rogue, who was a more studious child. Rogue was not anti-social, you only got that impression because he was next to Sting. He was perhaps a bit more introverted than normal, but not a recluse by any means. They were a good team.

Jiemma was satisfied with his choice of son and happy to let Sting do what he wanted, as long as he completed his studies reasonably well and didn't make a fool out of himself too often. Basically the only thing Sting had done which made his father angry was get an earring, but then again Jiemma detested weaklings and was reluctantly pleased when Sting refused to get rid of it.

Sting and Jiemma were quite satisfied with the way things worked. They didn't have a warm and loving relationship, but they accepted each other and interacted very seldom, only when needed. Sting didn't ask for much - he had basically everything he needed - and he wasn't about to demand affection from the man. He got enough of that from Rogue and the staff and he was quite convinced his father wasn't capable of it anyway. Jiemma rarely demanded anything of him, but when he did he expected to be obeyed without question.

—

Sting and Rogue showed Lucy and Natsu around the house and tried to make them feel comfortable. Sting observed Lucy Heartfilia, but to his great frustration felt no attraction to the girl whatsoever. She was nice and fun, certainly, but he could hardly see himself spending the rest of his life with her and certainly not produce heirs. He sighed, so much for that - not that he'd really thought it would work. On the other hand, no one else was likely to be any different. The thought was depressing.

After a couple of days of polite cohabitation, Lucy cornered him when he was alone for once. Sting was both relieved and nervous when she said she wanted to discuss their upcoming "engagement".

"What do you think of it?"

"My father's stubborn and has decided you're the one."

Lucy appeared to be annoyed with his reply, which was understandable. "You don't believe in true love?" Sting turned away in silence. Lucy noticed she might have hit a nerve on the first try. "You don't believe in soulmates?" Sting clenched his fists. When he still didn't say anything she added. "Well *I* do, and I'm sorry but I can't marry you. I'm in love with someone else."

"Join the club", Sting muttered.

Lucy's eyes widened. "You too?" She whispered. Sting looked miserable, but still didn't elaborate, so Lucy went for it, hoping to make him talk - and to be able to finally tell someone was a relief. "I have loved him for some time, but he only sees me as a friend. I've tried to fall out of love with him, but it's impossible. He's so damn cute… and I just want to kiss him whenever he's close. I just want to spend all day with him… and all night" she added impishly, blushing lightly.

Sting blinked, hanging onto her every word, nodding. "Yes! Exactly like that! He's so oblivous! I tried to tell him once, but he had *no idea* what I was talking about."

"I tried to seduce Natsu once, but he just asked if I had a fever."

Sting was not surprised Natsu was the one the blonde talked about - he seemed just the type. "I told Rogue all about soulmates and stuff and he just said it was mumbo jumbo."

"Mumbo jumbo!? Who talks like that? What an idiot."

"Hey!"

"Rogue huh? Well, I guess you have your idiot and I have mine."

"I guess… You might have a better chance though - if he's at least attracted to your gender?"

"I wouldn't say that. I don't think Natsu is attracted to anything."

"Now that you mention it Rogue is a bit like that too."

"How can they be asexual with *us* nearby?"

"I know! Right!?"

They both laughed heartily at that and this launched a lenghthy discussion about their dorks, the idiocy of falling in love with one's best friend and romance - a lot about romance. Sting found himself emptying his heart out to his newfound 'sibling'. *Finally* someone who understood it all! He missed Rogue, but this part however, Sting could never mention to him at all.

"Let's watch this romantic movie that our dorks won't understand."

"You're on!"

And that's how Rogue and Natsu found the two blonds, sprawled together on the sofa, giggling, watching some chickflic. They both blinked in confusion. 'What the…?'

—

After that evening, Sting and Lucy were almost inseparable. They spent a lot of time together - talking, laughing, disappearing from time to time. It didn't sit down well with Rogue and Natsu, who each felt the shift keenly and were confused and annoyed.

—

Natsu ran into Rogue.

"Hey, have you seen Luce?"

"She's probably with Sting", Rogue said bitterly, not even bothering to cover his annoyance with the fact.

Natsu blinked. "Yeah…sucks doesn't it?"

"Very much so", Rogue muttered.

His words seemed to assure Natsu he was talking to a kindred spirit. It didn't take long for him to empty his heart out - he'd been itching to do so for a while.

"Before, if Luce had something on her mind, she'd turn to *me*. When she woke up in the morning, the first thing she'd do was call *me* or send me a message. The last thing she'd do was say goodnight to *me*. If her father was an ass, she'd come to *me*. If she wanted to go somewhere - dinner, movie, brunch, party - whatever - she'd ask *me*. If she needed an honest opinion, she'd come to *me*. If she just looked at me, I'd know what she was thinking - and vice versa for everything."

Rogue found himself nodding. Natsu was obviously reading his mind. "Exactly!"

"And now she's doing that with *Sting*."

That wasn't strictly true and Rogue knew it. Lucy hadn't completely transferred all the above actions from Natsu to Sting, just as Sting hadn't completely forgotten Rogue - however the shift was so dramatic they couldn't help but notice. Natsu looked both angry and sad and Rogue definitely recognized the feeling. Sting's sudden attachment to Lucy Heartfilia made him annoyed beyond words. Sting used to call him, send him weird little messages, talk his head off, laugh with him and just - be there, constantly, always. Now Sting was almost avoiding him and it made him… well it made him sad and upset to be sure. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was very very unpleasant. He missed Sting like crazy and a nagging voice in the back of his head kept telling him that he'd end up losing the blond forever. The mere thought made him want to curl up and cry - and Rogue just did *not* do stuff like that. Natsu looked as sad as Rogue felt.

"What are we going to do?" Rogue asked finally, praying the salmon-haired boy would have an idea how to fix the situation.

"I don't know. I just wish I'd told her I love her before. Maybe she wouldn't have some here then."

"Wait what?" Rogue stared at Natsu. "You're in love with her!?"

"Well yeah!" Natsu said, looking at Rogue like he was an idiot. "I'm in love with Luce, you're in love with Sting - hence why we're having this fun conversation."

"I am not in love with Sting! Rogue exclaimed. "We're just best friends!"

"Some best friend you are then, if you can't be happy for him. If you don't want him yourself you should be glad he's found someone."

"But… I'm not unhappy like *that*… it's just… We've always been together. We've basically lived together since we were 5. They used to call us twins because we were so close. They even sent us to boarding school together - and…."

"Let me guess, you shared a room?" Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Of course. We spent most of our holidays together as well. We're just… close, that's all. We don't have…that kind of relationship."

"Really? So why not be happy for him then, if he loves Lucy?"

The words made something inside Rogue clench and his feelings must have been obvious as Natsu was grinning gleefully. "Ha! You're so married."

"We're not married! I just miss him!"

"Married."

"He's my best friend!"

"So so married", Natsu snickered, making Rogue want to strangle him.

"We're not married! He's just… mine!"

"You're in denial! For fuck's sake Rogue, you guys even have matching *bracelets*!"

"Th…there's nothing sexual about that! Sting got them for our anniversery!"

Rogue immediately realized he'd dug his own grave deep, but he was still going to salvage the discussion dammit! He would… just as soon as Natsu quit howling in laughter.

"*Friendship* anniversery", he clarified quickly, when Natsu paused for breath.

"D…did he go down on one knee when he g…gave it to you?" Natsu managed to get out, sputtering in mirth.

Rogue gritted his teeth. There was no point in trying to talk to him.

"We're not married and I'm not in love with him!"

"Good for you, then let him go."

Let him go? Rogue had a sudden vision of life without Sting in it and it almost made him puke in misery.

"I…I don't", he whispered.

Natsu snorted. "Well *I* love Lucy and that means I am going to get her back. Then you can get Sting back too and not being in love with him as much as you want."


	29. Arranged 3 of 3

Modern AU. Mostly UST, romance and angst, but some lemon will likely (read: will) find its way into certain parts. There's some NaLu involved, although it's mostly just supporting cast for the Stingue.

I was spending some time on filling in gaps and editing, but then my muse suddenly decided it was enough with that and started writing massage-related smut instead…so uhm…I'll be posting the smut after this (also Stingue obviously) and this one is just going up for now.

Read part 1-2 first

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

%%%

Rogue stomped away angrily. He was *not* in love with Sting. He loved Sting, certainly, but that was completely different. He'd never felt any particular need to kiss the idiot… well ok, maybe once or twice, but considering they'd been joined at the hip since they were 5 that hardly counted, right? He just wanted to be with him constantly - that was enough.

…but if he's in love with Lucy now you won't get to, the nagging voice told him, making him choke.

Rogue passed by the living room and was just going to enter, when he noticed Sting and Lucy sitting close. At least from his point of view, it looked like they were kissing.

Rogue couldn't breathe. He whirled away to his room. Natsu better help fix this now, Rogue thought desperately, feeling like the worst best friend ever.

Rogue returned to the living room later, noticing that the girl had left. Sting looked up from the sofa, grinning brightly.

"Hey Rogue, there you are! Why didn't you join us earlier?"

"I don't share", Rogue muttered.

Sting raised his eyebrow. "Huh?"

"I'm not into threesomes."

"What are you talking about? I'm not doing anything with her."

"Yeah right."

"What's it to you anyway?"

Rogue kissed him hard. "You're *mine*."

Sting looked at him, wide-eyed in chock, but he didn't appear to mind, so Rogue kissed him again, taking his time to evaluate the feeling. It wasn't bad. In fact, it was very very nice. Sting tasted damn good, felt damn good. Rogue indulged in just being close to the blond. They were entwined on the sofa, holding each other, kissing softly. Rogue relished the feeling of just being with Sting again. He'd be happy like this for hours, wrapped in Sting's arms, just kissing him.

Then Sting pulled his ear. Hard.

Rogue groaned. "Sting, stop that." The pulling didn't stop though. "Sting, if you don't stop I won't kiss you again."

"So so married."

"What?"

"I said you're so married - and you should wake up before your left ear is longer than the other."

Rogue blinked. "Natsu, why the hell are you pulling my ear?"

"It just felt like an easy way to wake you up from your lovely dream. ….it *was* a lovely dream, right?"

Rogue flushed. "Shut up!"

Natsu smirked. "So, our lovebirds said they want to go swimming. Grab your gear, we're not leaving them alone one minute."

—

Later that evening they were all watching a movie in the living room. Rogue was fidgeting. Natsu had dragged Lucy away, so it was just him and Sting left. Had it not been for that damn dream, Rogue would've been perfectly happy just sitting there, finally alone with Sting again. Instead he was replaying the dream over and over in his head.

Sting peered at him.

"Rogue, are you ok?"

Rogue flushed when Sting's face came into kissing distance.

"Y…yeah. Just tired. I think I'll go to bed."

Sting looked downcast at that and Rogue mentally hit himself.

—

That night they kissed on the sofa again. Only this time there were magically less clothes involved.

The dreams continued on the same subject night after night, making Rogue want to scream in frustration. Why were they always on the f-ing sofa anyway? Rogue thought angrily. Why didn't they do it on a damn bed, like normal people? Wouldn't that be more comfortable? Not that he seemed to care about that in his dreams at all.

—

Now that Rogue thought about it, he *had* kissed Sting for real once. They were 16 and just slightly drunk. Someone had made the mistake of telling the blond about the importance of one's first kiss. You should *never* *ever* tell Sting stuff like that - he was so ridiculously romantic. Rogue cursed whoever had, because Sting babbled on and on about it.

"What if it's someone I don't love? What if I have bad breath?"

Rogue rolled his eyes. "Do you have bad breath now?"

"No?" Sting said, blinking. "Why…?"

Rogue was *not* romantic, but since it meant so much to Sting he didn't just smash his lips against his, even though he was annoyed. Instead Rogue delivered what he thought was a perfectly acceptable brief first kiss on his best friend's stunned lips. It certainly shut Sting up, which was the whole purpose.

"There, no bad breath and you love me, you're welcome. Now let's watch this movie."

Sting had been uncharacteristically silent afterwards, but Rogue figured he was probably trying to rewrite the whole thing in his head.

—

Rogue groaned. The dreams were becoming worse…or better. He wasn't sure if he wanted to wake up or keep dreaming so Sting could continue. For a bloody romantic, Sting was certainly fond of sticking all parts of himself inside …well *everything* - and the sounds he made when Rogue did the same to him were the most erotic noises Rogue had ever heard. Then again, it wasn't as if the real Sting did anything of the sort - he'd have to remember the Sting in his dreams was just a figment of his imagination - and it was becoming increasingly clear to Rogue that his imagination was both vidid and lewd.

—

Rogue noticed Sting and Lucy alone again, watching the sunset. He immediately moved to leave, but Lucy spotted him.

"Rogue! Come join us! Have you seen Natsu?"

"I think he's looking for you" Rogue said, not feeling up to watching the sunset next to the tight blond couple.

"Oh, thanks. I'll go look for him then" Lucy said, leaving him alone with Sting.

"So…watching the sunset together…?"

"Yeah, that's what you do with people you love" Sting mumbled, glancing at him.

"I hope you'll be really happy" Rogue muttered, too annoyed to hide his feelings - and as usual not getting what Sting said.

"Gee, thanks" Sting spat out sarcastically. "I'm glad you're so *happy* for me."

"Oh for fuck's sake, just marry her! Have an arranged marriage like your father wants. It's not as if you're interested in anyone else!"

Sting stared hard at the sunset, hands clenched.

"That's just it. I am."

"What?"

Sting turned around, mutely looked at him in despair. Rogue was silent, trying to process their confusing conversation.

"I…I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Rogue blinked. What the *hell* just happened?

Lucy and Natsu arrived. "Where's Sting?"

"He…left" Rogue murmured, looking deep in thought.

"Oh… are you going to join us?"

"No… I really need to talk to him."

"Well finally! Go confess *now*!"

"Wait…! You're in love with him too? Oh that's just perfect!" Lucy was almost giggling in pleasure.

Natsu blinked "What? You think it's good? You don't like him?"

"Natsu, I need to talk to you…"

Rogue quickly left them alone, trying to think. Lucy didn't love Sting - and she seemed to think Rogue loving him was a good thing. Sting loved someone else. He had looked at him, feelings too raw to hide anything. Sting had feelings for *him*? Why had he never said anything!?

Sting's conversation the night when he called him home from France flashed through Rogue's head. The words repeated over and over again. How could he have been so dumb he didn't notice? Rogue cringed when he remembered what he told Sting then. No wonder the blond gave up on him. No wonder he was so sad. Rogue felt his heart clench painfully. How long had Sting had these feelings?

—

Sting was on his bed, arm over his eyes, when Rogue entered the room.

"Go away Rogue. I want to be alone contemplating the utter shittiness of my life."

"What's shitty with your life then?"

"My father is a medieval idiot. I am engaged to a girl I don't love. And my best friend, whom I've been secretly in love with for years, hates me." "There. Happy? Can you leave now?"

"I don't hate you."

"What?"

"Your father is an idiot and you're engaged to someone you don't love… but your best friend doesn't hate you, so your life is only 2/3 shit really."

Sting was silent, not in the mood to finding anything funny right now. He could feel Rogue sitting down on his bed and frowned.

"Sting, look at me." Sting stubbornly didn't move his arm. "Look at me."

"Not now Rogue."

"Sting!"

Sting slowly lifted the arm away, looking at him. Rogue blinked.

"It's funny, I don't know how I could have missed it."

"Missed what?" Sting asked tiredly.

"Your feelings. We've been together for years and years and I never noticed."

"I didn't want you to notice."

"I should have realized anyway."

"Why? You didn't even understand it when I actually tried to tell you."

"Sometimes you meet the love of your life early and you just can't get them out of your heart…" Rogue said softly.

Sting stared at him. "You remember?"

"Of course I do. I always listen to what you say, even when you're sprouting romance. I just didn't know you were talking about me."

Sting sighed. "Well… I am glad you don't hate me, but I'd like to be alone now if you don't mind."

"Ah yes, I do mind. There's something I need to try first."

Sting looked at him, annoyed and bewildered. "Wh…?"

Rogue kissed him softly. Sting's eyes widened.

Rogue frowned. "That wasn't bad, although actually I think it would be nicer if you kissed me back."

"What the hell Rogue! Would you stop messing around!?"

"I am not messing around, I'm trying to kiss you."

"Why?"

"I think… well I know - I love you too…and I'd like to try kissing you again if you don't mind."

Sting looked stunned so Rogue kissed him again anyway.

"Rogue don't… please don't play with me. Not you. My heart is not strong enough to handle that."

"I am not playing!" Rogue said exasperated. "Would you…"

Rogue's eyes widened as Sting finally kissed him back. Shit, yes… that was better. Rogue had always thought 'toes curling' was just a figure of speech, but apparantly not.

They kissed for a long long time. When they finally stopped Rogue managed to open his mouth first.

"That was … I want to kiss you again".

Sting snorted, pulling him closer.

"I've had these dreams about you…" Rogue mumbled.

"Yeah? What were they about?"

"Kissing… and other things."

"Tell me more about these 'other things'" Sting said teasingly.

Rogue flushed.

"I could tell you about my dreams of you first", Sting mumbled in his ear.

"Yeah?"

"I've had a bit longer to collect wet dreams… I have kissed you everywhere… touched you everywhere… taken you in every way possible."

Rogue flushed, feeling hot. "Show me."

Sting smirked.

—

"Rogue…do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"Well…the question is really if you trust me with your ass, because you need to relax."

"…and they call you the romantic one."

—

"No. Wait. Please don't move. Let's stay like this for a while."

"You know…I used to think there was no way to get closer than we were."

"Yeah…this is basically as close as it gets."

—

To say that Jiemma was angry when Sting told him he wouldn't marry Lucy Heartfilia was an understatement. When the blond then went on telling him he was going to marry Rogue instead, Sting thought his father would have a seizure. José didn't speak to Rogue for weeks when he broke the news to him. The pair spent some of that time away on vacation though - not that the tabloid pictures of them kissing helped calming their fathers down much.

Sting would have tried to reason with Jiemma, but the man was too irritable to appreciate splendid arguments such as 'I'm just marrying another suitable heir' (heck, even José accepted that one). They figured they would get used to the idea in time (it's not as if they had any spare heirs lying around). Sting however estimated that Jiemma stayed annoyed with him until he offhandedly informed him he was a grandfather.

—

Rogue still flushed slightly whenever he remembered Sting's proposal. Rogue thanked whatever diety that existed he had realized the depth of his feelings in time. Sting was his grinning, romantic idiot, the light of his life, a dork he never wanted to be without.

—

Sting and Rogue paused outside the orphanage, having asked someone to fetch the manager.

"Brings back memories, right Rogue?"

Rogue nodded and automatically reached for his hand. "It was a good place."

"Have you booked a meeting?"

"No, but we grew up here, so we wanted to surprise her."

The older lady arrived shortly, looking curious, eyeing the pair. A happy blond. A more solemn, but content, dark-haired man… holding hands. Her eyes widened.

"S…sting? Rogue!?"

"Hah! You did recognize us!"

"As if I could forget you twins. I am so glad to see you are still best friends."

"We are more than that actually", Rogue said, holding up a ring-clad hand. Sting waved his as well.

The old lady laughed. "I am not surprised, although I didn't think your fathers would approve."

"They didn't", Sting agreed, grinning.

"So then you're here to adopt?"

"Yes. We thought it appropriate to return here."

"Do you have any preferences? Age? Gender? Looks?"

"No," Sting replied.

"Someone right for us", Rogue added softly.

"One or two?"

The pair exchanged looks and Sting replied for both of them. "That doesn't really matter. Why?"

The lady guided them to the playground. "See those two over there?"

Sting and Rogue observed the pair - two little 4-year olds. One energetic boy and a girl with a sweet smile. They were instantly charmed. After a somewhat lengthy process they found themselves proud fathers of Lector and Frosch.

%%%

Notes:

I have an old Gruvia draft which is about an arranged marriage, so it was probably at the back of my head and then went all Stingue (right now everything goes Stingue). The Lector and Frosch part at the end was put in due to some really cute picture of them as kids that i saw on Tumblr earlier. I think Sting and Lucy are great as siblings. I usually have a hard time with StiCy (there are a few well-written exceptions) - perhaps because I am still hoping for the Twin Slayer Paradox to be true.

Like I said in the beginning, my muse suddenly (mid-editing) decided to start writing another Stingue, so as usual this is just a fragmented draft. In an earlier version of this, Sting did marry Lucy briefly, although it was with the blessing of Rogue and Natsu, just to fool their fathers. Also, Jiemma had a seizure, became confused and died just after Sting told him he'd divorced her and married Rogue + adopted 2 kids. I didn't feel like ending the story with someone dying though (even if he was happy), so nha.

Scrapped parts were supposed to be something along these lines:

They're all sprawled on Sting's bed, Lucy and Natsu having interrupted the other couple cuddling. When do you guys get control of your heritage? Natsu asks. The other 3 blink. When can you control everything yourselves? 21, Lucy says. Same, Sting agrees. That's a year away, Rogue points out, Jiemma and your father won't let you halt the wedding that long. So get married. Huh? Get married for a year, then divorce when you're 21. Sting and Lucy blink. Hey it's not a bad idea… Rogue, Sting says, will you marry me later? Sting, Rogue complains looking very embarrassed, don't propose to me in front of other people. I'll propose in private later, I just wanted to ask before I kind of marry someone else. Idiot, Rogue grumbles. Hey that's no answer. *Yes* I'll marry you, now stop that. Natsu, will you wait for me? As long as you want. Oh Natsu. Hey go to your own room being sappy with your secret lover, fiancée dear. We'll leave so you can be sappy with your secret *gay* lover, fiancé dear. I win, Sting grins. Rogue tries to look annoyed.

Sting? I brought some people you might want to see… this is Lector and this is Frosch. Your grandchildren. I am glad… I hope… you're happy in your marriage. Actually Lucy and I divorced and I married Rogue instead, but we adopted these kids so we're good right? Jiemma wheezed and chuckled. You always were a funny kid… always joking. Sting…my son. Jiemma closed his eyes. Dad? I mean… father? Jiemma clutched his hand and then he was still.


	30. Massage 1 of 2

Basically it's smut and then I added some sprinkles to it that we can pretend to call 'light plot'.

Modern AU.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

%%%

Rogue walked into the little naprapathy institute located two blocks from the office. He'd been going weekly for about a year now, but couldn't say he felt better at all. He had considered quitting several times, but his boss was adamant he needed to go - and since the company had a contract with the institute that's where Rogue was sent. He had a feeling it wasn't the best place, but since he didn't really want to go he just kept it up - besides once a week was free. The older lady which ran the place was a no-nonsense person and the massages he got gave him some relief for a day or so at least.

He couldn't see the lady when arriving, so he did what he usually did - undressed quickly, took off his glasses and lay down on the bench, face down, waiting.

"Oh hey there, I didn't hear you come in."

Rogue's head snapped up at the male voice. In front of him stood a blond man about his age, perhaps a few years younger.

"Uh…hi."

"You must be Rogue Cheney? The calendar says so anyway."

"That's me. Um…?"

"I'm Sting. The owner is ill, so the agency sent me here to fill in for a few weeks."

"Oh, ok."

"Could you stand up so I can take a look at you?"

Rogue sighed inwardly in annoyance. Couldn't he just start? "Do I have to? I'm just here for my back."

"Afraid so" the blond supplied with a friendly grin. "I can't access the files yet."

Rogue got to his feet and shook hands with …Sting. The man had an iron-like grip and when up close Rogue noticed he was not bad-looking. He would probably look even better if he had his glasses on so he could see him properly. The blond scrutinized him from head to toe - making Rogue feel a bit self-conscious - had him do some movements, then pulled his arms in a few different directions, humming.

"OK, since you're a regular we'll start and I'll just ask questions during treatment."

Rogue resumed his position on the bench in relief. The blond's hands, slick with oil, started to move over his back. Rogue sighed in pleasure. Shit, he had *very* nice hands. He didn't have a light touch, but it felt very good nevertheless.

"You've been here how long?"

"About a year."

"A year!? But why?"

"My back is killing me."

"Yes, I can feel that, but why is it still killing you after a year?" Sting frowned, homing in on Rogue's stiff neck after a while.

"Ouch!" he protested, when the blond kept working on it, fingers going in deep. It wasn't that nice anymore to be honest.

"Breathe."

"Huh?" Rogue found himself automatically obeying the blond's crisp command. ¤Snap¤

"Wh…?"

"Breathe." ¤Snap¤

Rogue blinked. Before he knew what happened, the hands moved further below instead, leaving his poor neck alone. Everything felt very nice, if a little harder than he was used to, until the hands reached his buttocks and started to work in that area.

"Ouch!"

"Too much?"

Rogue groaned in reply.

"Tell you what, if you can stand it for just 10 seconds it's going to do wonders, promise. Can you handle that?"

"I guess."

"Good. Ok, try to relax. 10 seconds starting now."

"Gnnnnnnh!"

"You're doing great. Just 3 more seconds." Rogue whimpered with clenched teeth. "There, well done. OK, a bit more on your neck and then we'll look over your home exercices."

"Home exercises?"

"Very funny." Sting chuckled.

"…"

"…you're serious?! Ooooh boy.. well, then you'll get a few new ones then."

Rogue staggered out of the institute an hour later, determined to *never* set his foot there again. He found himself back a week later though, because 1) to be honest his back *did* feel better once the soreness had passed, 2) Sting was awfully cute and 3) see 2.

—

Rogue continued to visit the institute once a week. He was seriously becoming addicted to the blond's hands and hoped the lady wouldn't return. Actually she didn't - and Rogue tried not to be too pleased about that. Sting was funny and seemed to be determined to fix his back. Rogue felt a lot better, although there was still work to be done.

—

Rogue strolled home, just slightly drunk, accompanied by his collegue Minerva who lived in the same area. Why hadn't he ever joined afterwork before? He'd had a great time to be honest.

"Oh hey Rogue."

Rogue blinked. Some blond hunk had split off a passing group and was addressing him. It took the dark-haired man a few seconds to recognize Sting and he caught himself before his stare passed the polite phase and entered oogling territory. Rogue was glad the evening wasn't too bright, or he was sure his blush would be very noticeable. Sting when off working hours obviously dressed very differently from the standard sweats-like uniform he wore at the institute. The blond now sported a very tight shirt and baggy pants that were still somehow fitted in all the right places. His hair was a lot spikier and he wore an earring.

"Sting, nice to see you." ('Smooth Rogue, really' he mentally hit himself)

"Out partying?"

"Just afterwork with a few colleagues. This is Minerva, she's in my department. Minerva, this is Sting, who's fixing my back."

Sting politely shook hands with the dark-haired woman, who eyed him with a slightly speculative smile that Rogue could have informed him was devious.

"So it's thanks to you we can drag Rogue with us nowadays - thank you."

"Oh it's a always pleasure to help Rogue."

"We're starting small with afterwork, next we're getting him a girlfriend… or boyfriend. (Rogue choked and looked horrified) "So keep up the good work."

"I'll do my best."

After having waved goodbye to Sting, Rogue and Minerva resumed their walk, Rogue still looking a bit miffed.

"Oh Rogue, you're getting massages from *him*?"

"Yes, at least I *was* until you embarrassed me!"

"So hot!" Minerva gushed, ignoring Rogue's annoyance. "And gay to boot!"

"Gay? You think so?" Rogue hoped he didn't sound too eager.

"Oh definitely gay."

"How can you tell?"

"Rogue, trust me, he's gay."

—

After that Rogue paid even more attention to Sting, who - to his annoyance - managed to look hot even when in sweats. Unfortunately, even if the talented blond really was gay, he obviously wasn't interested at all. He was always so professional even if he was super friendly. Rogue tried not to read anything into his innocent comments, but he couldn't help it if they made him week in the knees. Rogue berated himself. His fantasies were running away with him and frequently supplied him with cliché scenes that made him cringe - afterwards.

"You don't need a massage. You need a spanking."

"Do I need to remove my underwear for that?"

"I'll do it for you."

"Sorry cash only."

"Oh… I only brought my card. I'll stop by an ATM and be right back."

"Sorry, can't allow that, I'm afraid you'll have to pay using that pretty mouth of yours." Sting opened his pants with a devious smirk.

Rogue cursed his vivid imagination. He usually managed pretty well when at the institute, alhough on occasion he had full-blown fantasies there as well. Otherwise they usually hit him either at home in bed or when daydreaming at the office.

—

"Yes, but what do *you* want?"

'Yes, but what do *you* want?' Sting's words followed him for several days. What did he want? Well, for starters, he actually wanted Sting - but since the blond was his naprapath and obviously not interested, Rogue was stuck with his other options. He wasn't very happy at work, but not sure what to do about it. He did want his back to stop hurting - that was one thing. Luckily that part required him to visit Sting, so he'd focus on that first.

—

Sting looked up from his desk.

"Rogue? Did you forget something yesterday?"

"Uh…no…. I booked an appointment."

Sting glanced at the online calendar, which was empty 15 minutes ago, but now sported an entry with the young man in front of him.

"Oh…ok, so strip."

Rogue flushed and Sting smiled in amusement. He didn't have that much experience undressing in front of others and undressing in front of one's crush - and not in a romantic setting - was kind of awkward. Sting took pity on him and busied himself with the computer.

"Is something stiff?"

"Uh…w…what?"

"Is something tense, as you're here already?"

"I..uh…"

Rogue could hardly tell the blond he just wanted to feel his hands on him, so he just mutely gestured to his neck. Sting homed in on that.

"You were here yesterday and you're still sore so I won't be able to go in as deep as usual, ok?"

Rogue nodded quickly, Sting's innocent words against his ear doing nothing to relieve any stiffness at all.

—

"Uhm….you're an accountant, right?"

"Yes?"

"Is the MR 5 something important?"

"Yes, it's necessary to file once a month or you can't do business. It just requires your basic accounts though, so it's not very complicated."

"Oh… thanks."

"Uh…have you done it before?"

"No… I'll have to learn though. It's due tomorrow."

"You want me to look at it?"

"I… I can't ask you to do that. I'm sure you're busy."

"No worries, I'll just give you a few pointers."

Rogue took a look. Accounts were obviously not Sting's strong suit, but he wasn't dumb. Rogue quickly went over the basics and sorted through the papers.

Sting stared at him. "Shit, you're good at this!"

"I'm an accountant", Rogue shrugged.

"No, teaching. You're a natural!"

Sting smiled at him in admiration. Rogue swallowed.

—

'You're a natural'… that was just the thing really. Rogue had planned on becoming a teacher, but mid-studies he'd switched and become an accountant instead, urged and prodded by his parents. He only had year left really… why did he stay at that awful office anyway? He liked most of his colleagues and accounting in general was fun, when *teaching* it, not working with it.

—

Rogue had frankly given up being subtle and started booking extra appointments with Sting with the most feeble excuses.

"Rogue, I can't treat you today. Your body needs to rest."

"Oh" Rogue couldn't help his disappointed sigh.

"Tell you what. I need to practice a scalp and feet thing a friend told me about. If you're willing to shower afterwards I can try it on you?"

"S..sure."

Gods those hands. Rogue almost groaned aload. Actually he did groan, but he hoped it didn't sound too erotic.

—

Rogue enjoyed his last session a late Friday evening efter work. Sting had kindly allowed him to book an extra hour outside his regular schedule, as a meeting had forced him to cancel his previous appointment.

"There, your hour is up. It's officially weekend."

"Thank you. I'll get dressed then."

"No."

Rogue frowned. "Huh?"

"You're not getting dressed just yet."

Rogue looked up at Sting, confused, just in time to see him open up his pants and force his large cock into his mouth. Rogue choked and moaned, fighting against Sting's relentless grip. The blond held him steady until he finally stopped struggling and obediently started to suck.

"There you go, continue like that."

Sting pulled his underwear down and pushed two oily fingers inside. Rogue twiched, but Sting's grip on his hair and neck was still firm.

After a while Sting finally pulled his cock out of Rogue's mouth and positioned himself between his legs instead, roughly pushing them slightly apart.

Rogue gasped. "W..wait!"

"No."

Sting pushed inside, quickly filling him completely. Rogue moaned. Oh god. The blond slid against him, the oil making their bodies slick. Grabbing hold of his hips, Sting fucked him hard until he screamed, hips slapping messily together.

"You like this don't you? I think we should add this to your regular schedule, don't you Rogue?"

"Rogue?"

"Rogue?"

Rogue opened his eyes and flushed bright red when he noticed Sting's face close to his.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"You sure did."

"I better get dressed."

"No. You're not getting dressed just yet."

Rogue went hot and cold all over. "W…what?" He squeeked.

Sting looked curiously at him. Rogue sure was very nervous and fidgety today.

"You're going to show me that you remember the new exercises I gave you."

"Oh…right." Rogue dutifully repeated them.

"Good job. Ok now you can get dressed.


	31. Massage 2 of 2

Basically it's smut and then I added some sprinkles to it that we can pretend to call 'light plot'.

Modern AU.

Read part 1 first.

Rogue is as always frustrated and blushing a lot. Oh - and he squeaks too.

*Heaps of thanks* to all reviewers - I really appreciate it!

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

%%%

Rogue was agonizing about his job and whether he should go for it. There was just so much to consider! He'd spent the week feeling really down and he was *not* in a good mood. Sting being annoyed with him didn't make it better either.

"How did your exercises go? You are so much stiffer than usual."

"I didn't do them. Can't you just go over my back or something?"

"No, we're going to stretch you out."

"I don't want to. The old lady just gave me massages for a year, you can do it for one week."

"Well she probably just wanted the weekly show, not that I blame her with an ass like yours!" String snapped "But as fun as it is to keep you here I kind of want you to get well!"

"… I think I'll just go home."

"For fuck's sake Rogue! If you just go back to slouching at your desk and skip all exercises I won't be able to help you! Get your head out of your ass!"

Rogue blinked dumbly at him, feeling himself start to tear up. Sting immediately looked contrite.

"Shit…sorry."

Rogue spent most of that hour crying on the apologizing blond. Afterwards he felt loads better though. His mind felt clear, finally. He sent in an application for the last university course he needed and the relief that passed through him after that told him he'd made the right choice. He spent a lot of time that week arranging the courses and researching details.

—

Rogue didn't come in for any extra appointments the following week and Sting berated himself constantly for his very unprofessional outburst. He noticed Rogue still hadn't cancelled his next regular appointment - but he might not show up anyway. Just as he thought that the dark-haired boy stepped inside.

"I didn't think you'd return", Sting murmured, fidgeting slightly.

"Why would you think that?" Rogue asked mildly, inwardly amused. Sting looking embarrassed was such a rare but endearing sight.

"Considering I yelled at you last time… and made you sob for an hour."

"Ah… that wasn't really your fault. You were just the catalyst."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I felt lots better afterwards."

"Oh. Good. So, have you done your exercises this time or do I have to yell at you again?"

"I've done them all master - and no slouching."

"Perfect." Sting's grin was back.

—

Rogue finally received his acceptance letter and promptly resigned, feeling so much lighter. He popped in to the institute in the evening to tell Sting.

"You're leaving!?"

"Yeah… it's because of you."

Sting looked taken aback at that.

"No! I mean, it's thanks to your coaching!"

"Oh", Sting's smile was back. "I didn't do anything, just fixing your back."

"You did way more than that."

Sting seemed to be deep in thought.

"Actually I am glad you're leaving."

Rogue looked up, a bit stricken.

Sting bit his lip. "Dinner?"

"Huh?"

"Would you like to have dinner?"

"With you?" Rogue said, hoping he didn't squeak. It had sounded a bit like a squeak in his head.

"Yeah, with me."

"Y…yes, that would be nice."

"Perfect, just a sec."

"Now?!"

"Yep." "…unless you're busy?"

"Uh…no."

Sting grabbed his things and joined Rogue, who tried to think.

"I don't date patients", Sting said offhandedly, "so thank you for quitting."

"Date?" Rogue did squeak this time, making Sting smile widely.

"Do you mind?"

"No!" Rogue said. "*Definitely* not!" He added firmly.

Sting flushed slightly, looking pleased. "Good."

Dinner was lovely. Every smile from his dinner date made him feel happy and every casual touch made his stomach do loops. Afterwards neither of them wanted the evening to end, so they took a long walk. Sting casually put an arm around him and Rogue certainly didn't mind that. He itched to touch him and the blond's body heat and smell were driving him crazy.

"I…uhm… can I kiss you?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Do you want to go to my place and… ehm… cuddle?"

"Is it close?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

They stumbled into Sting's small apartment, kissing almost all the way. Rogue had been afraid the step to bed would be long, although wouldn't mind doing it on the couch or even the bloody floor, but Sting thankfully had the bed in the living room, acting as a sofa.

"Sorry" Sting said sheepishly after a while of toe-curling kissing and making out. "I'm being a terrible host. Drink? Snacks?"

Rogue rolled his eyes and pulled him back down.

"Eager are we?"

"Gods yes. Do you have any idea how long I've wanted this?"

"No, tell me."

"That was a rethorical question! I'm not going to tell you that! It's embarrassing!"

"No? I'll get it out of you later then", Sting kissed him instead - hard and soft, pressing his body flush against him, his oh so talented hands gentle threading through Rogue's now messy hair. Rogue moved to remove his glasses.

"No, keep them on", Sting grinned. "They're sexy as hell."

"You think so?"

"Oh yes. Your eyes are gorgeous and they're even more irrestisible in glasses."

"A…are you using some kind of erotic trigger points?" Rogue panted.

Sting laughed in delight. "Rogue, you're so cute. You're overestimating my abilities."

"No I'm not" Rogue panted.

"There are no trigger points, I assure you."

"Gods", Rogue groaned. "There has to be something…you're not even touching me now and I've never been this horny in my entire life."

Sting grinned broadly and continued rubbing against him, pupils blown. Shit, he was so *cute*. Sting could hardly wait.

"It's unfair, you've seen me half-naked tons of times and I haven't seen you."

Sting smirked and took off his shirt.

"Shit… you're so…beautiful."

Sting smiled shyly, happy Rogue seemed to appreciate the view.

"More…"

"So impatient… you first. Strip."

"…"

"Are you shy undressing all of a sudden?"

"You've never seen me without underwear before."

"True, I've wanted to though. Badly. Can I?"

"Oh, you have nothing to be ashamed of at all."

Sting descended on him and Rogue groaned. The blond's hands were clearly not the only part of him that had a magic touch.

After a while Sting inserted a slick finger. Rogue squeaked.

"Ooooh a virgin are we?" Sting commented teasingly.

"S…shut up."

"Well you won't be for long", Sting murmured, making Rogue flush bright red.

By the time Rogue thought he'd go mad, Sting finally pushed inside, groaning in bliss. "Oh shit", he breathed. "So damn tight. So good."

Rogue clutched at him, moaning. Sting started slowly. Rogue still clinged to him tightly, gasping. Sting shook, picking up pace. Rogue drew in shuddering breaths.

Sting stilled, panting, smiling in bliss, looking down at the panting young man beneath him.

"Don't stop" Rogue whispered hoarsly.

"I was going to be all gentle and take it slow… but…" he smiled wickedly at Rogue "…I won't be able to, sorry."

Rogue's eyes went wide as Sting started to pound inside him.

"I am sorry Rogue", he rasped in his ear, "you'll have some trouble walking tomorrow. But you'll love it."

"Gnnnnnh!"

Had Rogue been coherent he might have been embarrassed about the noises he made, but he was mindless and the sweaty blond ontop of him certainly didn't seem to mind at all. Sting pinned his arms down, luckily, or he would probably have broken something. He was going to be hoarse, he realized, in his haze. It hurt just a little, but gods it was so so good. Rogue screamed as he erupted. Sting seemed to take that as a signal to go even harder, but soon he came as well, shaking.

Rogue did have some problems walking the next day. So worth it though. He was in a great mood, chocking Yukino and Minerva with a bright smile and a wave at their lunch date.

"You got laid!" Minerva almost screamed, making Rogue flush and smile even wider.

"You were right, he is definitely gay."

"Told you so."

—

Rogue entered the institute, knocking lightly on the door to announce his presence.

"Sting?"

"In here!" Sting's voice called from the back.

Rogue entered the inner room where he used to get treatments. Sting was obviously cleaning up. He kissed him briefly.

"Hey there."

"Hey. Ready to go?"

"In a while. There's something I need to do first. Did you lock the door?"

"I think so. The closed sign was up."

"Good." Sting suddenly pushed him against the door, effectively shutting it at the same time, kissing him hard.

"Mmmf!" Rogue protested slightly, breaking off the kiss.

"What?"

"It's just… we've never kissed here before."

"You were my patient then. I'm allowed to kiss my boyfriend after work."

Rogue smiled at that, the term 'boyfriend' still making him feel giddy. Sting resumed the kiss, roughly pulling down his jacket halfway, trapping his arms. Rogue started to breathe unevenly. Gods, he just loved it when Sting pinned him down. The blond was ridiculously strong, way stronger than he looked. After a while, Sting pulled Rogue's jacket off the rest of the way and casually removed his shirt as well. He then happily pushed him down on his back on the bench, positioning himself on top. Rogue groaned, pulling Sting closer, kissing him deeply. The blond pushed his hands back so they lay against the armrests, entwining their hands lightly. Rogue blushed.

"…. actually I had a dream about us…uh… doing things here on the bench."

"Yeah?"

Sting looked mildly amused, lazily tracing his arms from the top down to his hands. Rogue then felt velcro tape pulled over his wrists, effectively trapping them. He blinked up at Sting, who was looking down on him with his bright blue eyes, pupils blown, looking devious.

"Me too."

"Really?" Rogue croaked. "W…what did we do?"

"I'll show you."

Sting stood up, appearing to think something through. Rogue looked up at him impatiently, feeling quite exposed.

"I'll have to improvise a bit", Sting said cheerfully, eyeing him hungrily. "A lot of things just happen magically when I dream. I think I'll tie your legs down as well. I doubt you'll be able to lie still otherwise, considering what I'm going to do to you."

Rogue swallowed, while his pants and underwear were pulled off and his legs tied to the bench. He had thought he felt exposed before. He was quite sure he would enjoy whatever happened, but he still felt very vulnerable. Noticing his concerns, Sting kissed his nose.

"Don't worry."

Rogue smiled feebly.

Sting let his eyes wander all over his naked and restrained boyfriend. Shit what a gorgeous sight. He had to remain calm if he was to manage with his plan. Now, in his dream *lots* of oil had been involved….so that was the first step. Since Rogue had seemed nervous he first gently massaged all parts he could reach until the bound boy was relaxed and sighing, not to mention slick all over. Rogue groaned as Sting's talented hands moved over his cock instead, adding a lot more oil. The other oily hand made its way to his ass,fingers sliding in. The dual stimulation made the now-familiar headyness arrive fast. Rogue strained to move to help the feeling along. So damn close… just a little little more. However he couldn't move due to the restraints and Sting's hands and fingers seemed to be constantly just slightly off the mark. After this had happened at least twice, Rogue groaned in frustration and looked up at his smirking boyfriend.

"Are you doing this on purpose?"

"Yes", the blond admitted cheerfully and went back to business, his wonderful slick hands touching Rogue everywhere he wanted, but never quite enough, building up and withdrawing.

Watching his boyfriend writhe, all shiny with oil, was a very very tempting sight, but Sting was determined to preservere longer before he finally burried himself in the slick heat. Shit, he had no idea Rogue could get so *loud*. If he kept this up, he might even start to beg. He certainly wouldn't get *anything* until he did, Sting promised himself with a wicked grin.

"Sting, *please*!"

Ah there we go. Sting was almost relieved. In his dreams he obviously had unlimited restraint, but in real life he was fast approaching the limits of how long he could wait.

"Did I do this in your dream?"

"No, in my dream you were kind enough to fuck me straight away", Rogue complained, voice laced with frustration and need.

Sting chuckled. "So impatient."

He continued just a bit more, while Rogue whimpered, clenching his fists.

"You know Rogue you're so noisy I am almost tempted to put a gag on you…

…then again I suppose there are other ways to shut you up."

Rogue flushed bright red when Sting fisted a hand in his hair and pushed his cock against his mouth.

"Oh…? Was this in your dream too?"

"Y…yes."

"Good. Then you know what you're going to do now."

Rogue thought he'd faint from pleasure when Sting finally slammed into him after he'd sucked the blond enough to make him curse loudly. Neither of them lasted long and Sting collapsed against Rogue with a pleased moan.

They showered afterwards to get rid of the oil, although Rogue thought he felt the smell for days, making him smile. The shower had been nice too, in a completely different way. Sting had fucked him again, but they were both so slick they kept sliding off each other and giggling.

—

"I'm just going to pop by the office."

"What? Now?"

"I have a key. I just need to label what should be shipped off to storage and what should go to Minerva's new slave. I think I only have one box to bring home."

"I'll help you."

Rogue sorted through some boxes. Sting seated himself in the office chair, putting his legs on the desk.

"This chair is not very comfy. No wonder your back was a mess."

"It had nothing to do with the chair."

Rogue observed the blond. With high boots and a high-colored jacket, he looked really cool. Rogue flushed at the sight and smiled for himself. Sting noticed and curled his lip slightly.

"What? You have any nice office fantasies you want to share with your understanding and accomodating boyfriend?"

"No… it's just… you look so good."

"Thanks"

Sting looked happy and a bit bashful. Despite his good looks and self-confidence, the man still got flustered when given spontaneous compliments. Shit was he hot. Rogue smiled happily when recalling how good life was at the moment. Finally getting out of this office. Finally no more pain anywhere (unless Sting got too enthustiatic). Finally choosing to teach. Finally being able to touch the gorgeous guy in front of him. While Sting maintained Rogue had done it all on his own, Rogue still liked to think it was mostly due to the blond.

"You're thinking again."

"Just good thoughts. Some about you."

Rogue glanced around. Last time in this office. Gods how he hated this place. Well, disliked it really. He was almost tempted to do something stupid just to say goodbye. Draw on the wall …or something.

Sting brought his legs down, stretching like a cat, shirt pulling up exposing part of his muscled stomach.

"Last box?"

"Stay in the chair."

"Huh?"

Rogue kneeled in front of Sting, opening his pants. Sting made no move to stop him, not that Rogue had thought he would. The dark-haired boy swallowed down his boyfriend's length, making him sigh in pleasure and lean back in the chair, pulling slightly at his hair. Once he was rock hard and panting, Rogue climbed up onto his lap, kissing him. He then pushed down his own pants and leaned back, sliding down on the awaiting cock. Sting groaned in his ear. They kissed lazily while Rogue moved slowly, Sting's hands happily roaming all over him.

"I am exorcising the office", Rogue murmured against his mouth. "This chair is now clean."

"It's not going to be *that* clean after this."

"Any other furniture you want exorcised?" Sting asked hopefully. "Such as…the desk?"

"You have so many kinks Sting", Rogue said fondly.

Sting snorted. "Me?! Kettle - pot much? Now bend over and spread 'em."

Rogue flushed, but was happy to comply.

%%%

Notes:

Might return to this one if my muse agrees. Mid-editing said muse decided to pitch another one, which seemed kind of funny, but not sure what it will end up as.

In case more plot was to be added Rogue was supposed to coach Sting a lot more in accounting, which would bring them closer. Sting was going to call him sensei and be all admiring and I might make him dyslectic or dyscalculic or something. Just felt like writing smut though, so any additions will have to wait until inspiration returns.

(My naprapath looks *nothing* like Sting unfortunately.)


End file.
